


Fxck Me

by asbowden14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Past Abuse, Top Louis, gemma is not the better styles in this one, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbowden14/pseuds/asbowden14
Summary: "Fuck me.""Maybe later."Or the one where Harry keeps fucking things up in the store and Louis is the rude employee he always has to deal with, but soon finds himself enjoying it.©asbowden14 2016
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, fuck me," Harry grumbled as he dropped several boxes onto the floor. He only needed one, but somehow managed to knock half the shelf over in the process.

"Maybe later," A voice said, making him jump and drop the boxes again. Harry turned to see a boy behind him smirking. He was short, well not short but shorter than Harry at least, had brown messy hair that swept across his forehead in the fringe, the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen, and a nametag that said Louis.

"Excuse me?"

"You said, 'fuck me'," Louis shrugged, coming beside him to help clean up the mess.

"I think that's a bit inappropriate don't you think?" Harry said, scrunching his nose up.

"Probably. But considering I was about to clock out, only to see you make a mess," Louis trailed off.

"I was picking it up," Harry defended.

"Not the point Twinkle Toes," Louis said, stacking the rest of the boxes back on the shelf before turning to Harry.

"Well, you don't need to be rude about it," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"What are you going to pout about it now?" Louis teased.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Have a nice day Lewis," Harry said bitterly.

"It's Louis," He grumbled back, watching Harry leave his sight.

Harry paid for his items before making his way out of the small store. He texted Niall, letting him know he was on his way home, only to get a reply about how if doesn't hurry up he might actually die of starvation. Harry just rolled his eyes fondly before climbing into his car and heading to their shared flat. "Honey, I'm home," Harry laughed as he walked through the front door.

"Bout damn time, I'm withering away over here," Niall said, hopping up onto the countertop.

"Yeah, you're all skin and bones over there," Harry rolled his eyes, pulling stuff out of the bags so he could cook.

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I made a mess in one of the aisles and a very rude employee helped me clean it up," He said, making a face thinking about Louis.

"If he was rude you should've complained about him or something."

"No, I'm not going to get him in trouble for it."

"Whatever," Niall shrugged. "Oh, my friend Zac was asking about you again," He winked.

Harry just groaned. "Niall," He whined.

"What? I think it would be good for you. Just give him a chance okay? Just one date, for me?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. But just one date."

Niall squealed. "I'm so excited now. I'm going to give him your number okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Niall left to text his friend while Harry continued to make their dinner. It's not that this Zac guy seemed like a bad person. In fact, from what Niall's told him, he seems rather nice, a perfect match for Harry almost. But the thing is, Harry really isn't looking to be with anyone right now. Not after how his last relationship ended.

The two friends ate dinner, Niall gushing about Zac the entire time, talking him up and how he and Harry would be great together. Harry just sort of picked at his food and nodded along. Niall did the dishes afterward while Harry went into his room to text Zac.

 **Unknown Number** : Hey uh, it's Zac. Niall's friend.

Harry smiled. He seemed nervous.

 **Harry** : Hi Zac. I'm Harry :)

 **Zac** : Hey :) So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime?

 **Harry** : Sounds nice. When and where?

 **Zac** : How about lunch. Friday 12 oclock at Flow's Diner?

 **Harry** : I'll be there :)

Harry plugged his phone into the charger before flopping back onto his bed and putting Netflix on his laptop. He settled for Bob's Burgers, watching the show until he finally just fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall," Harry shouted, standing in front of his closet.

Niall came rushing in, wondering what all the yelling was about. "What?"

"Where's my favorite purple shirt? The one with the yellow smiley on it?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"I probably left it in my car," He sighed. "Whatever, I have to run to the store anyway, I need to pick up a few things."

"Excited for your date later?"

"Nervous more than anything," He said, walking out of his room to find his wallet and keys.

"I think you'll be fine. He's really nice and easy-going."

"So you've said. I'll be back soon," He waved walking out the door. He hummed along to the radio on the way to the store, going over his small list in his head. He needed a new deodorant and some cologne, as well as his favorite snacks that Niall keeps eating. He should probably get extra so that Niall will have his own.

 **Ni** : Hey, pick me up some condoms while you're out.

 **Harry** : No that's gross

 **Ni** : Please. I'm your best friend, you have to.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

 **Harry** : I hate you. I'm using self-checkout so no one looks at me funny again

 **Ni** : Whatever floats your boat.

 **Harry** : Don't even know why you need them. It's not like you're getting laid T_T

 **Ni** : Don't be a dick Haz. You don't know what I've got going on.

 **Harry** : A whole lot of nothing, but whatever

 **Ni** : You're a babe. Love you.

Harry hated when Niall asked him to get stuff, cause it always caused cashiers to look at him funny or something. Well, not this time. He was going to be smart about it. He grabbed a basket from the front of the store, walking about and getting the few things he needed before heading over to the self-checkout lane. He wasn't sure what the hell Niall wanted and didn't dare to ask, so he just grabbed a few different things. Everything was all fine and dandy until the machine decided to stop and flash red, signaling that he needed to wait for assistance. "Fuck me," He sighed.

"Not yet Twinkle Toes."

Harry tipped his head back, eyes closed. "Kill me now." He pulled his head back up before turning to Louis. "No."

Louis just smiled. "Yes. First, you make a mess, now you break a machine. Both things happened shortly before I clock out. Do you hate me?"

"Yes," Harry said simply. "Now would you just fix this so I can go? I have plans."

"Well if you're going to be snippy about it fix it yourself," He said crossing his arms.

"Louis."

"Twinkles."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the lad. "My name is Harry." Louis just nodded in acknowledgment. "Louis, can you please just fix it. I really do need to get home."

"Beg me one more time," He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, Louis. Pretty please for the love of all things good can you just do your job."

"I suppose." Louis walked over, looking at the screen and at the items. "Busy night planned I see? When I said later I didn't mean this soon," Louis smirked.

"They're for my friend you jerk."

"Sure they are," Louis teased, punching in a few codes before everything was working fine again. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes. Thank you, now go away."

"Nah, gonna make sure you don't fuck up again."

"You know you're awfully rude. Do you talk to everyone like this?"

Louis shrugged. "Probably. I've been called an asshole on more than one occasion."

"Wonder why," Harry said, sliding his cash into the machine to pay.

"So Harry, what are these plans you have?"

Harry grabbed his backs, walking away, only to have Louis follow him. "It's none of your business Lewis."

Louis stopped walked. Harry continued and look over his shoulder at the lad who just flipped him off. "It's Louis."

Harry just smiled and left. He tossed his bags in the car, making sure to put his shirt in so he remembered to bring it up. He wondered how a guy like Louis got hired. The lad should not be around people with that attitude. "You owe me," Harry said tossing Niall his bag.

"How much?" Niall asked looking inside and laughing. "And I didn't plan on being this busy, but at least I'm prepared if it happens."

Harry just narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No. You owe me because the stupid self-checkout machine stopped working and I had to deal with that rude employee again. And like you're ever going to be that active. I still don't know why you need them. Cause once again, you're not getting laid."

"Don't be a dick. For your information, I've been talking with this girl, Abbi, and I'm going to ask her on a date this weekend."

"You plan to frick frack on the first date?" Harry asked, walking to his room to get ready for his date, Niall in tow.

"First off, don't ever refer to sex as frick frack. Second off, no I don't, but I figure I get stuff early for the future. I don't want things to be going really well some time and then not be prepared. No idea when something is going to happen. Aren't you the one always nagging me to be more prepared for stuff?"

"This isn't exactly the kind of situation I was talking about," He said, finishing pulling his shirt over his head, grabbing the new deodorant.

Niall just rolled his eyes, deciding to change the topic. "So, ready to see Zac?"

"I suppose. I just don't feel like this is going to go well," Harry said, sitting on his bed. "I told you, Niall, I'm just not totally ready."

"I know, but you have to at least try. You can't hold onto the past. Not every guy is going to treat you the same. If you don't start now you're never going to want to try. I know you Haz."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I hate it when you're right."

"I know you do," Niall smiled. "Just relax, and give it a shot. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. The important thing is that you tried though."

"You can stop being all philosophical anytime now," Harry laughed.

Niall laughed with him. "I love you, now go have fun!" He said pulling his friend to his feet and pushing him to the door. "Text me," He said before hugging his friend goodbye. Harry left, his heartbeat picking up as he drove closer and closer to the diner. What if Zac didn't show? What if he made a total fool of himself? What if this date goes horribly wrong? Harry's mind just kept racing thinking about every little thing that could happen.

 **Zac** : Hey. I got us a booth towards the back right. I'm wearing the orange shirt :)

Harry parked his car, taking a deep breath and praying to any being out there that he would make it out alive. He held his phone tightly in his hand, trying to stop himself from shaking as he walked through the door, the little bell ringing. "Hello," The lady out front greeted. "How many?"

Harry looked past her and saw a guy in an orange shirt sitting out back and based on the description Niall gave, he believes that's Zac. "I'm uh, just meeting a friend. Thank you," Harry said, nervously walking by and closer to the booth.

Zac looked up just as he was a few tables away. "Harry?" He asked sliding out and standing up.

"Hi," Harry waved, giving Zac a hug as he opened his arms. "It's nice to meet you," He smiled.

The two sat down. "Right back at ya," Zac smiled. He was certainly attractive that was for sure. He had short brown hair that was pushed back, soft but defined features, and he looked a little more of the buff side. He wore a plain orange shirt with black jeans and converse. He sort of reminded Harry of Halloween which made him smile because the lad probably didn't think about his color scheme too well. "I like the shirt," He said pointing to Harry's purple shirt with the yellow smiley.

"Thank you. It's my favorite one, well that's a lie. I have a lot of favorites. This I suppose would be my favorite casual. I think. I just really like this shirt," Harry laughed, blushing slightly at his own rambling.

Things fell silent for a few moments, a waitress coming by and taking their orders, followed by some more silence. "I'm really nervous, I'm not going to lie," Zac admitted, adding a light chuckle hoping to lighten the mood some.

"You're not alone. I'm an incredibly awkward person and I'm using all my energy not to mess anything up right now," Harry laughed.

"I'm not too sure that you could. So, tell me a bit about yourself," Zac smiled, taking a sip of his water.

"Well, I'm twenty-one years old, living with my best friend Niall as you know," Harry said, his hands moving around as he spoke. "I work at a small home daycare, love kids. Not much of a party kind of guy or whatever. Much rather stay home or go out and about." Harry thought more, telling Zac about random little things. He loved how Zac nodded along and would ask a few questions about certain things. It was nice knowing he actually listened to him.

Harry asked about him in return learning he's a year older, is going to Uni for his psychology degree, and is into a lot of the same stuff as Harry. Niall really was right, they would go great together. But Harry wasn't sure if having almost everything in common was a good thing. He wanted to expand his hobbies and interests but didn't know where to start. He didn't want to talk or do the same things all the time, he wanted someone to show him what they liked. He only ever listens to pop and fun songs. He wanted someone to make him listen to something harder, a rap song, anything different, and show him their perspective and why they liked it. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. But he wanted the complete opposite of himself. And he wasn't sure Zac was that guy. He was more of a copy of himself but a tad more studious and career-driven.

Things were great though. Harry was having fun. He enjoyed laughing with Zac and talking about passions for the same stuff. It was nice. Well, it was until someone had to butt in. "Cheating on me Twinkles?"

Harry closed his eyes. Of all the little things he thought could've gone wrong on this date, the rude boy was not one of them. When he really should've known he'd somehow mess stuff up for him. He's only seen him twice but knew he was an annoying pest that would be hard to get rid of. Zac gave him a look of confusion. Harry just turned sideways in his seat to see Louis smirking at him. "Go away."

"What, I can't say hi?" He asked innocently.

"No, you can't. Go away please."

"Is this the reason you purchased all those condoms?"

Zac choked on his water and Harry literally dropped his face onto the table. "I hate you so much," He grumbled before lifting his head back up, not caring that he probably has a red mark on his forehead based on the way Louis was looking at him. "Stay out of my business. They were for my roommate. Just leave me alone."

"That's not fun though."

Harry groaned. "Lewis."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "It's Louis."

"Not to me. Go away Lewis," He said a little more stern.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He turned to walk away, which Harry was thankful for. But then he opened his mouth again, apparently unable to keep his mouth shut. "Fuck you later Harry," He waved walking to the other side of the diner and sitting with a couple of people.

Harry rubbed his face before turning to Zac. "I'm so incredibly sorry. He's some rude employee I've run into a few times and I don't know what his problem is. Please tell me he didn't ruin everything."

Zac shifted in his seat a bit. "No, not at all. That was weird though. You've only bumped into each other a few times?" Harry nodded. "The banter just seemed a little more, casual I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell you're frustrated and all, but it also sort of seemed like arguing with him is something you enjoy? I don't know how to explain it."

"Trust me. I don't enjoy anything about that lad," Harry said rolling his eyes. Although, he couldn't deny the slight raise in his heartbeat when he saw him and started arguing. He just tells himself it's because Louis is annoying and gets him worked up.

The two continued to chat for a little while longer, but Harry kept looking over at Louis who would, in turn, look back to him and smirk or flip him off or do something dirty. Harry thought it was annoying, but Zac just sort of felt out of place. "You good?" Zac asked as he pushed his water away.

Harry turned back to him and smiled. "Yeah. This was fun."

Zac smiled and nodded. "Maybe we could do it again sometime then?"

"Why not." Zac put money on the table before the two stood up. Harry wrapped his arm around Zac's as they walked out. Harry couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder though to look at Louis. Louis just sort of glared at them.

Zac walked Harry back to his car, giving him a hug and Harry giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Indeed you will. Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

Harry waved goodbye before climbing in his car and driving off. He told Niall all about his date, and Louis. "Like, who does that sort of thing?" Harry complained. "He kept looking at me that whole time too. I kept glancing over to him and he was always just, there."

Niall just nodded along just staring at Harry. "Uh, sorry to interrupt but, it sounds like you focused on Louis a little more than you did Zac. At least by what you're saying and the fact that you're talking about him more."

"Sorry. I don't think I did though. I mean, Zac wants to see me again so it must've gone well, right?"

"I suppose so. I just," Niall thought for a moment. "Don't string him along okay?"

"What are you talking about? If this is about Louis I don't like him. I've only seen him like three times, each encounter with him being rude mind you."

"I know. You just, sort of seem intrigued by the lad."

Harry stood up, grabbing his water bottle before heading towards his room. "I'm not interested in him the least bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Zac continued to text one another throughout the next couple of days. Harry likes the lad. He was nice, funny, smart, a lot of what Harry liked in someone. It was still weird though. He was literally just like Harry with only slight differences. Harry thought those were the qualities he wanted in someone, but now. He's realizing that maybe he wants something different.

And somehow all his thinking led him to the small local store, picking up stuff for dinner. He wasn't sure why he kept looking around. Well, he did know why. He was looking for Louis, but he wasn't going to admit that. Harry looked in his basket, realizing he grabbed pasta shells instead of linguini. Not really sure how he could mess that up. "Fuck me," He grumbled turning to go back to the pasta aisle only to bump into someone.

"Did your little date not work out?"

Harry glared at Louis, brushing past him, but smiling a little when he heard the lad follow him. "It was good. Well, until you showed up. I had to explain to him that you're just an obnoxious employee I've run into a few times."

"Clearly I don't annoy you that much as you kept looking over at me," He teased.

"Cause your presence is annoying as well. I can just feel you," He groaned.

"Do I make you feel good," Louis whispered by Harry's ear.

Harry swallowed. "Shut up Lewis."

"Louis."

Harry just hummed. "Whatever." He switched out his kinds of pasta before turning back around and making his way towards chicken.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, still following Harry around the store.

"Getting stuff to make for dinner. Was thinking of inviting Zac over. No chance of running into you in my own flat."

"I'm sure I'll still find a way to annoy you."

Harry grabbed a package of chicken breast. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Louis shrugged. "Nothing important right now."

So that's how it went. Harry grabbing the things he needed, and Louis following him around making his little comments here and there. Harry went over to the self check out and began scanning his items. "You can go away now."

"How do I know you're not going to break the machine again?"

Harry scanned his last two items. "There, still working just fine." He paid for his items before grabbing the three bags. "Goodbye Lewis," He waved.

"It's Louis. Goodbye Twinkle Toes."

"It's Harry." He walked out of the store, not able to contain the smile that made its way onto his face.

 **Harry** : Hey. Wanna come over for dinner tonight? I'm making chicken parm :)

 **Zac** : Well since I've been living off freezer dinners and takeout for the past few weeks...yes please!

 **Harry** : Perfect! Come over whenever. I'm headed home from the store now. You can help me cook if you'd like

 **Zac** : No promises I won't fuck anything up

 **Harry** : I'll help you, don't worry :)

Harry tossed his phone onto the passenger seat before making his way home. He was excited to see Zac again. He was a nice lad and made Harry laugh. Though, he couldn't help but slightly want Louis there so he had someone to argue with. Was that weird? That he liked to argue with Louis? With Zac, everything just flowed. It was always perfect and smooth. But with Louis. His heart rate picked up, his skin got warm, and he felt excited.

Harry grabbed his phone and the bags, kicking against the door of the flat for Niall to let him in because he couldn't get his keys out of his pocket. "So, you invited Zac over?" Niall said wiggling his eyebrows as soon as he let Harry in.

"I talked to him like five minutes ago. Did he text you?" Harry asked setting everything down.

"Of course he did," Niall said. "He wanted to know if this was a friend invite or a date. He said he wasn't really sure where the two of you stood."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really sure either. I mean. I like him and all, but I'm not sure if it's that way yet."

"That's fine. I would maybe just tell him that. Ease a bit of the tension," He said scanning over the things Harry got. "Making your garlic sauce?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And what else would I make?" He laughed.

"I've told you I love you right?"

"All the time Ni. I love you too."

Niall smiled and grabbed some plates to set the table. Harry got to work opening things up and getting things ready. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and a smiling Zac on the other side of it. "Hey," Niall smiled, hugging his friend.

"Hey, Niall. How are you?"

"Pretty damn good. Glad you could join us for dinner tonight."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had a home-cooked meal in forever, I was practically drooling at the thought," He laughed.

The two walked into the kitchen, Zac giving Harry a hug as well. "Would you like to help?" Harry asked. "You don't have to though if you don't want."

"I'd love to. Get some practice in me and maybe I could actually cook for myself sometime," He laughed.

"Perfect. And I could help you cook stuff some time if you wanted. Help you out some," Harry offered.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you," Zac smiled.

Niall winked at Harry before leaving the two alone. "You can start with the chicken while I work on the sauce. Just put it in the flour, then eggs, then the bread crumbs. They just lay them out on that tray."

"Think I can manage that," He smiled.

Harry started working on the sauce, glancing over at Zac from time to time to make sure he was going okay. The two worked well together. Zac got all the chicken done, put the pasta in the boiling water, and helped Harry finish up the sauce and putting it on the burner. It was nice. "So, what have you been up to?" Harry asked, leaning against the side of the counter while everything was cooking.

"Nothing much. School and homework. I got a part-time job at the pub because I needed some extra cash."

"How's it going there?"

"Fairly well. My co-workers are nice, which is good."

Harry nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How about you?" Zac asked.

"Same old same old. Working a few days a week with the kids. I've bumped into Louis a few more times. Still rude as ever. He followed me around the store while I picked everything up for dinner. I think he was jealous he wasn't invited. Even stood next to me while I checked out. Saying he didn't want me to break another machine. I didn't even break the first one. They stop working sometimes. I think it depends on the item you're buying or something. I'll have to ask him cause I'm sure I'll see him again," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," Zac said, rocking on his heels.

Harry turned and put everything together in a dish before sticking it in the oven. "I think he's out to get me. I'm not sure why, but it seems like he's always there."

"Apparently."

"Hey Haz, almost done?" Niall asked walking in, a big smile on his face.

"What's got you all happy?"

"Nothing. Been texting Abbi. We're going out this weekend."

"Ah, I see. Doing something nice?"

Niall shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"So you're going on a date but have no idea what you're doing yet?"

"Nope."

"Shocker," Harry laughed. "You guys can go sit down, I'll bring it in."

Zac and Niall went into the other room, finding their seats at the table while Harry pulled the dish out of the oven, walking it in and placing it in the center of the table with a serving spoon. "It smells amazing," Zac commented.

"I love his cooking," Niall said, reaching for the spoon and giving himself a large serving before handing it to Zac.

"I have some extra parmesan cheese if you want some more on top," Harry said grabbing the small container off the counter, putting it next to the dish. Harry served himself while Niall and Zac put some cheese on top.

Zac took a bite, practically moaning as he swallowed the food. "This is delicious Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot."

The three friends continued to chat while they ate their meal. Harry was having fun. It was nice having someone over and everything. Once they finished Harry let them sit on the couch while he cleaned up the mess. He put the food into two containers. One to stay home and one for Zac to take. He rinsed the dishes, sticking them into the dishwasher before making his way out, sitting next to Zac. "I am so full," Zac said.

"I put a container of leftovers for you by the door."

"You're so wonderful Harry," He smiled. Harry blushed.

"You're so nice. See, I bet if it was Louis he would make some rude comment or something, leading us to argue over it," He laughed.

Zac looked over at Niall who looked at Harry. Harry saw Niall's look and stopped. "I really should head out. I have a test tomorrow I need to study for," Zac said standing up.

"It was nice seeing you buddy," Niall said, standing up to hug his friend.

"You too, text me later."

"I'll walk you to the door," Harry said, following Zac. Zac put his shoes on, Harry handing him the leftovers. "Tonight was fun. You should come over again some time."

"Yeah, maybe. Uh, Harry," Zac started awkwardly.

Harry sighed. "I'm not really sure where we are either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zac said. "I'll text you later okay?"

"Sure thing. Have a good night Zac," Harry said, giving him a hug. "And don't worry about the container. I'll get it from you whenever I see you."

"Thanks again Harry," Zac waved. Harry closed the door a moment later before going back into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"How bad was I?"

"I think things were going well until you started talking about Louis. Are you sure you don't have a thing for the lad?" Niall asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I just. I like Zac, but everything about him- us- is just so, perfect. Everything is just so calm. However, with Louis. He gets my blood pumping and things are so different and he's so rude and I don't know. I don't even know the lad, but," Harry sighed. "Am I crazy?"

Niall nodded. "A little bit yes."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you don't want to string Zac along. So, I'm going to say you should talk to Louis. See if there's something going on there."

"I'll think about it. I'm gonna go get some rest, my head is killing me. Night Niall," Harry said walking off to his room.

"Night Haz," Niall said quietly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Harry was curious about Louis. I mean, he did end up at the store three times the next week. Each time with a very pathetic excuse. However, here he was again, one week later, staring at hand soap. Harry's phone vibrated making him groan as he pulled it from his pocket.

 **Zac** : Hey. How are you? We haven't talked in a little bit. Was wondering if we were okay?

"Fuck me," Harry grumbled. He kept forgetting about Zac and he felt bad about it, but, well he doesn't know what his excuse is really.

"Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that much."

Harry jumped before turning to see Louis smirking at him. "Oh, hi Louis."

"You good?"

Harry looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. You normally have some snappy comeback."

Harry smiled. Louis pays attention to him. "I'm fine. Just, frustrated with myself I suppose."

"Well stop, you're going to get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours," Louis said poking Harry in the cheek. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the soaps. "You've been standing here for like fifteen minutes."

Harry turned and look at Louis. "You've been watching me? Stalker much?" He teased.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. You've been coming in here an awful lot lately. Each visit stupider than the last."

"Not a word. And what do you mean?"

"First you need a package of ground beef, then it was tissues, then it was duct tape and cotton balls, and now, handsoap. So unless you made something with meat, had a cold, had to fix something and remove nail polish, and now wash your hands...I'd say there was another reason you keep coming in here."

Harry blushed. He didn't realize Louis paid that much attention to him. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm allowed to run errands."

"For normal stuff."

"Whatever. What scent do you recommend?"

"Seriously?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry just nodded. "Dead serious."

Louis just scoffed before looking at the shelf. "Lemon meringue."

"Thank you," Harry said, grabbing a bottle before walking off.

"Harry?" Louis asked, catching up with him.

"Yes?"

Louis looked around, picking at the skin around his nail. "Is that really the reason you come here for random things? Just running an errand?"

Harry hit the English button on the self-checkout machine and scanned his soap. "Not exactly." Harry paid while Louis just stood there waiting for Harry to say something more. "If I must be honest, yes I come here because of you. Happy?" He said, walking off feeling embarrassed. "I promise I'm not stalking you though."

Louis grabbed his arm. "Hey, it's okay. Honestly, I sort of enjoy seeing you too." Harry smiled. "You're so easy to annoy," Louis teased. "Twinkle Toes."

"Lewis," Harry glared before walking off.

"Louis," He smiled watching Harry leave.

Harry was happy. He's been meaning to actually try and have a conversation with Louis, but it's weird. He likes the bickering and he doesn't want to ruin anything. Although, what Niall said is still sticking with him. He needs to find out if it's just bickering, or if maybe they could have more of a thing going. He didn't want to hurt Zac by dragging him along making him think the two could be together when he doesn't even know. "Haz?" Niall called when he heard Harry enter the flat.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, putting the hand soap on top of the sink in the bathroom.

"Zac's texting me. He's worried he did something wrong. Can you please just text him back?"

"I know, I was just going to. I'm sorry," Harry said, pulling his phone out.

 **Harry** : We're all good. Sorry I haven't been in contact lately. Just been busy. Coffee Saturday?

 **Zac** : It's a date :)

Harry stared at his phone. He didn't feel it was a date, but he didn't want to upset Zac. And Zac could've meant it in a different way too. He decides to just leave it alone. "There, all set. We're going out for coffee this weekend."

Niall smiled. "Good. So, have any chats with Louis?"

Harry groaned, flopping down on the couch. "No. It's just, weird. Like we argue and bicker, not talk. I don't want to make things weird."

"You don't know the guy though. If a talk doesn't go well, no harm no foul right?"

"I suppose. I'll try talking to him tomorrow on my lunch break."

"Perfect. Then you can see what's going on with that and talk to Zac when you see him. Get things smoothed over and whatnot," Niall said waved his hand around as he spoke. "Well, I'm meeting up with Abbi, so I'll see you tonight."

"Have fun. I still want to meet her sometime ya know," Harry reminded, walking his friend to the door.

"I know. I'll talk to her later. Maybe she could come over for dinner one night. I think your cooking will make her want to stick around," Niall laughed.

"Goodbye Niall," Harry said, pushing his friend out the door.

Once Niall left Harry made himself some dinner before laying in bed and throwing on Cutthroat Kitchen. He judges people pretty hard on cooking shows. A lot of them make such stupid mistakes. Although he supposes if he was under all the pressure he himself would fuck something up. But, he isn't there, so he's going to judge. His mind kept wandering off though, thinking of Louis. He doesn't even know the lad that well, but he feels so drawn to him. He does admit he finds Louis rather attractive. He's just nervous to talk to him. What if he really just likes annoying Harry and he doesn't feel the same way. He likes that store, the other one is a half-hour away, he doesn't want to have to change stores to avoid Louis if things go wrong.

Harry just sighed, switching over to Bob's Burgers so that he could fall asleep. He'll figure it out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry felt like he was going to pass out as he walked into the store the next day. He took his lunch break and came right here as he only has an hour. He walked around the store, trying not to be obvious that he was actively looking for Louis. He went over to the deli, grabbing himself one of the sandwiches before wandering around some more. He picked up a small bag of chips and soda, walking around for a few more minutes. When he didn't see Louis anywhere he felt a little sad. He went over to the self check out, and when the machine decided to be stupid and stop working, he hoped it would be Louis to come and pick on him for it, but it was some lady.

He held his items in his hands as he made his way out the side door to go to his car. Although, him being his clumsy self managed to trip over the small step of the door and fell down, landing right on top of everything. "Fuck me," He said angry, putting his face down on the pavement.

"Not looking like that."

Harry's head whipped up, so fast he thought he almost gave himself whiplash, smiling as he saw Louis taking a drag of his cigarette laughing at him. "Louis," He said, not even trying to hide how happy he was to see the guy.

"Harry," Louis answered, stomping out his cigarette before reaching a hand out to help him up.

Harry thanked him for the help, wrapping his hand around Louis, his breath hitching at the feeling the contact gave him. He stood up, dusting off his clothes before looking down at the flattened sandwich, open bag of chips, and his soda that was all foamed up. "Well, there goes my lunch."

Louis waved for Harry to follow him back inside, and well, Harry wasn't going to say no. Louis grabbed Harry some more food, scanning the items and paying with his card. "Here," He said handing Harry the bag. "Don't trip again."

Harry took the bag, surprised Louis did something nice for him. "You didn't have to Louis."

Louis just shrugged. "It's whatever."

"Thank you though."

Louis just hummed in response. "So, came here to pick up something to eat? I thought you cook?"

"I do, but today I just wanted to grab something easy, take it back to work."

"Sure you did. Bet you were all sad when you couldn't find me huh?" Louis teased.

Harry couldn't stop the blush even if he wanted. "Maybe." Louis just sort of looked at him. "Um, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to do something sometime?"

Louis was still speechless, but he quickly returned to his usual rude self. "Like fuck?" He winked.

Harry hit his arm. "Shut up."

Louis just laughed. "Well, what did you have in mind then?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want to do I guess."

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, biting the inside of his lip looking at Harry. "How about we got to the fair this weekend. Saturday night?"

"Sounds fun."

Louis smiled. "Perfect. I'll see you there then. Meet me by the back gate okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sure thing. See you Saturday night Lewis," Harry teased, turning on his heels and walking away.

"Yes you will Twinkle Toes."

Harry just smiled, trying not to scream. He walked quickly to his car, getting inside and closing the door before getting excited. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He quickly drove back to work, not wanting to be late. The rest of the day was perfect, when he got home he went barreling into Niall's room. "Guess who's hanging out with Louis Saturday night?" He smiled, laying down on his friend's bed next to him.

"You?"

Harry nodded his head excitedly. "We're going to the fair."

"Like a date?"

"I don't think so. More of just hanging out I think."

"Well, you seem really excited about it.

"Oh, I am."

Niall smiled. "Well, I'm happy. Just make sure you talk to Zac alright?"

"I know, I will. Well, I'm going to go relax, the kids really wore me out today." Niall said goodnight to his friend and Harry went to his room. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

The week sort of dragged on, but Harry somehow made it through. He was on his way to the coffee shop now to meet up with Zac. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to him. He supposes it'll come to him in the moment. He's just hoping it doesn't go wrong in any way. "Hey," Harry smiled, sitting across from Zac. "How are you?"

"Good. Happy to see you again. I ordered for you, I hope that's okay."

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Thank you. And I'm glad to see you as well."

"How's work going?"

"Pretty good. A new infant is starting at the end of this month, pretty excited about that," Harry said.

"That's awesome," Zac smiled.

"Yeah. What about you? How's school?"

"Crazy as usual," He laughed. "Somehow passing everything, not sure how."

"Well, you're pretty smart so that doesn't surprise me."

"Thanks."

The two chatted for a little while. Everything just flowing between the two. "So Zac, there's something I need to talk to you about," Harry started.

"Hmm?" Zac hummed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I like you, a lot. However, I'm not sure if it's in a more than friend's way," He said, his heart racing. He didn't want to make Zac sad.

"Oh," He said quietly, a silence falling over the two. "I uh, I suppose that's okay. I mean, you can't force something that isn't there."

"I'm really sorry Zac," Harry said reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"Here you go Louis," A female voice said, catching Harry's attention. Harry looked over seeing Louis smiling at the lady and taking his to-go cup. He turned and saw Harry, looking down at his and Zac's hand before back at Harry. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the shop.

"Louis!" Harry called. Harry turned back to Zac who just sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you another time I suppose."

"Thank you so much, Zac. I'm so so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you," He said, coming around and hugging him. He rushed out of the shop, looking around before spotting Louis down the street. He ran over to him, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "Hey," he said.

"What?" Louis said, shrugging Harry's hand off before continuing to walk.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know Harry, you tell me?" Louis said bitterly. "How's your boyfriend doing?"

Harry felt bad. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure you've been on a date before."

"Well, yeah but that was before. We had only just met and Niall had set me up with him. Things aren't working out though. I was just telling him that I didn't feel that way about him. That I like him as a friend."

"Sure you were. Look, I think I might be busy tonight, maybe we could do something another time, or never," Louis said walking a little faster.

"Louis would you please just listen to me," Harry begged, grabbing him once again to stop him.

"What?"

"For fucks sake Louis I like you," Harry said. "I like how rude you are, I like that you tease me all the time, I like that we argue and bicker, and I like that feeling I got when I grabbed your hand. I was literally jumping for joy when you agreed to hang out with me. Sure Zac is awesome, but he's just too perfect and we work better as friends. I like that with you my heart races and I feel like I'm on fire half the time. I've come in for such stupid reasons just to see you and butt heads. I thought I was going to die when I walked into the store to talk to you and I was upset when I couldn't find you. It literally seems like my life has revolved around you since I dropped all those boxes on the floor," Harry said, his chest rising and falling as he finished.

Louis just stared at him. Harry's heart was beating fast and hard, waiting for Louis to say or do anything. "I knew you were stalking me." Harry just laughed. Louis punched his arm. "But you better not be lying about just being friends with Zac."

"I'm not. I promise you."

"Good. And for the record," Louis started. "I sort of like you too Twinkles." Harry smiled.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" He asked hopefully.

"See you tonight," Louis nodded before turning around and continuing to walk away.

Harry made his way back to the coffee shop, Zac still sitting at their table talking on the phone. He walked over and sat across from him. "Hey, I gotta let you go okay? Yeah. Bye," Zac said hanging up the phone.

"Are we okay Zac?"

He thought for a moment, leaving Harry hanging, before finally nodding his head. "I get it, Harry. I wish it could've worked out, but like I said, you can't force something. Friends?"

"Please," Harry smiled.

"So, got something with that Louis lad?"

"I uh, I think so."

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you then."

"Thank you, but you don't have to be," Harry laughed.

The two laughed and continued to talk and it was much nicer knowing that they were friends. For Harry, it all just seemed better. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't breathe," Harry said fanning his hand in front of his face.

"Oh stop being dramatic," Niall said tossing Harry some clothes. He turned to his friend to see him genuinely wheezing though. "Jesus Haz," Niall said digging through Harry's desk and handing him his inhaler.

Harry took a few puffs before his breathing slowed down some. "I don't think I can do this."

Niall guided his friend to the bed and they sat down. "You're going to be fine. You have to calm down though before you pass out."

Harry relaxed for a few moments before nodding his head and standing up. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about. It's just Louis."

"Just Louis."

Harry smiled thinking about Louis. "I'm so going to fuck this up aren't I?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get dressed, you don't want to be late."

Harry nodded and grabbed the clothes Niall got out for him. Black skinnies and t-shirt that says, B Team. It was a Marianas Trench t-shirt. He took a few deep breaths. He can do this. It's just Louis. The rude employee he's been arguing with for a while now. It's going to be okay. "Wish me luck," Harry said sliding his converse on.

"Good luck. Text me!" Niall called.

Harry drove the fifteen minute drive to the fair that was in town. He parked further out in the lot, not wanting to deal with all the cars that were already crammed together. Plus it gives him a few extra minutes to get his head together. He slowly made his way to the back gate, not seeing Louis yet. He stood there for a little bit. Smiling at the people that passed him. He looked over at all the rides and kids running around having fun. He checked the time on his phone to see it was fifteen minutes past the time they said they would meet up. Harry was beginning to think Louis might not show. "Fuck me," He sighed, feeling hurt.

"Let's at least go on our date first."

Harry smiled and looked up to see Louis standing there. He was happy to see him but even happier that Louis referred to this as a date. "I was starting to think you stood me up."

"How could I stand you up Twinkle Toes?" Louis smiled, linking arms with Harry and leading him in. Louis bought them wristbands so that they could go on the rides as many times as they wanted. Harry's heart was racing. He didn't think Louis would be such a gentleman.

They were walking around trying to decide what ride they wanted to go on first. Harry glanced over at Louis. He looked like a totally different Louis tonight. He was wearing a pair of vans with black skinnies as well, rolled at the ankle, and a white shirt that has a red MGK written across the chest. His hair looked so soft as well, swept across his forehead in the usual fringe. He was stunning. "Like what you see?" Louis smirked, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry blushed and looked away. "Uh, what does the MGK stand for?"

"Machine Gun Kelly. He's a rapper."

"Never heard of him. Not really my type of music."

"I'll have to show you him some time. He's really good and raps about some deep stuff. In one song, A Little More Love, he talks about how the world is falling apart. How a girl committed suicide after being bullied at school, but everyone would rather gossip about what famous people are doing."

"Wow," Harry said. "That does sound interesting."

"What about you? What's up with the B Team?"

"It's a song by Marianas Trench. They're a band from Canada, I have a couple different shirts."

"Well, you'll have to show me them as well."

Harry smiled. This was the kind of stuff he wanted. "I'd love to."

Louis nodded. "So, what ride?"

"Gravitron?" Louis nodded and two showed their bands before stepping into the ride and leaning against the wall.

"You're not going to get sick on me are you?" Louis laughed.

"I never get sick on rides. You?"

"Nope."

A few more people came on before the door closed and the ride started to spin while music played. Once the machine was going fast enough Louis turned around and started climbing up the wall. Harry was never one to want to climb around, but Louis kept kicking his shoulder. "Fine," Harry said putting his feet against the wall and pushing himself up so he was next to Louis, only took look over and see the lad hanging upside down. "Would you pick a fucking spot?"

"Flip over Mr.Snappy Pants."

Harry rolled his eyes before twisting his body around so he was upside down. "You're so weird."

"I try to be," Louis laughed. The two hung out upside down for a few more moments before getting upright before the ride slowed down to a stop. They made their way out before going on the Zipper. They drove around the bumper cars and rode the Tornado. They went on the carousel next, teasing each other as they sat on the horse. "You look good going up and down like that," Louis winked.

Harry blushed and kicked his foot at him. "Perv." Once the ride stopped they made their way over to the ferris wheel. As they made their way to the top Harry noticed how Louis kept looking over the side and his breathing was getting heavier. "You're scared of heights aren't you?" Harry teased.

Louis grabbing the bar in front of them and glared at Harry. "Shut up. I'm not scared, just, uncomfortable." Harry smiled and rocked around a little bit. "Fuck you, Harry," Louis said punching up in the arm. "Fine, I'm scared. Now cut the shit."

Harry reached over, grabbing Louis' hand in his own and intertwining their fingers together. "I've got you."

Louis squeezed his hand and smiled. They went around a few times before making it back to the bottom and climbing out, still holding hands. "Want some cotton candy?"

"Well I'm not going to say no," Harry laughed.

Louis bought them a bag, the two finding a bench to sit on and snack on the fluffy treat. "I love cotton candy. It's like eating a cloud."

Harry looked at him funny. "You eat clouds often?"

"Why are you such a little bitch?"

"Why are you so rude?"

Louis just smiled. "You know you love it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

"What can I say. I'm amazing," Louis said, placing a piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

The two chatted for a little while longer before making their way out and towards and parking lot. "I uh, had a really good time tonight Louis. Thank you."

"It was pretty fun. Maybe, we could do something again sometime?" Louis asked nervously.

Harry didn't like nervous Louis. "Like fuck," He said, smirking.

Louis looked up at him surprised. "I mean, if you want."

The two just laughed. "So, I'll see you around?"

"I'm sure you'll find something to fuck up at the store. So yeah, I'll see you around," Louis smiled.

They stood there for a moment. Unsure of exactly what to do. "Bye Louis," Harry waved, turning to go find his car. Louis grabbed his arm real quick though, Harry turning around only to feel Louis' lips quickly press against his own.

"Goodnight Harry," He said, quickly walking away.

Harry reached up, his fingertips touching his lips, and smiled. He walked to his car, driving home incredibly happy and excited to tell Niall about the date. "Niall!" He screamed, barging into his room. Niall jumped, tipping too far back in his desk chair, flipping it over and falling to the ground. "Oh shit fuck," He said as he went down.

"Whoops," Harry said reaching over to help his friend up. "Sorry Ni."

"You're a dick," Niall said, letting Harry pull him to his feet. "Motherfucker our floors are hard," He said rubbing his back and butt. "Is there a reason you're trying to break my back?"

"I wanted to tell you about my date with Louis."

"That's the life or death situation. Why you felt the need to scream at me as you entered my room?" Harry nodded. "I hate you," He said sitting on his bed, Harry jumping on beside him.

"No, you don't. And I said I was sorry, stop being such a sourpuss."

"Whatever. So, date? I thought you said you guys were just hanging out."

"Well, that's what I thought. But he called it a date and, my God Niall it was bloody perfect!" He cried, laying back onto the bed. "He was such a gentleman and a goof, he's scared of heights and I got to hold his hand, he even gave me a kiss goodnight before scurrying off. He was so nervous about it too," He smiled, his heart racing a little. "He asked about my t-shirt and I asked about his and he said we would have to show each other the music sometime. He's just so different from me but our personalities click and, this is what I'm looking for Niall."

Niall smiled, laying down next to his friend. "Well, I'm happy you're happy. What happened to not waiting to date though?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still scared and nervous about the whole thing because I don't think I can go through that again. But, I don't see Louis as that type of guy. He seems actually interested in, me. Like, the real me."

Harry turned on his side, cuddling up against Niall, placing his hand up on his chest. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry, holding him close. "I'm here for you either way Harry. You deserve to be happy."

"I love you, Niall," Harry said, yawning, today's events finally catching up to him.

"Love you too Haz," Niall said quietly, both lads settling in before falling asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Zac** : Hey I have to go shopping and get my niece a birthday present. What in the world do you get a 3 year old?

 **Zac** : You're the only person I could think of to ask where you work with kids

Harry read the text as he brushed his teeth. A few days have passed since his amazing date with Louis. Yet, Harry hasn't gone to the store since. They haven't seen or said anything to each other. Although, they don't have each other's numbers so their only communication would be in person. Harry just hasn't been able to bring himself to go there. He knows the date went well. But that doesn't change the fact that he's nervous as hell.

 **Harry** : Want me to go with you?

 **Zac** : Yes please! Swing by and pick you up in 30?

 **Harry** : See you then :)

"Harry?" Niall called out from his room.

Harry spit his mouthwash into the sink, rinsing it down before going to his friend. "Yes?"

"I can't find my jump drive and I need to backup all my shit because I need to have my computer reset because it's a piece of shit."

"I haven't seen it. Want me to pick you up a new one?"

Niall nodded, digging through his desk. "You're amazing, yes please do. Oh, and while you're out. Think you could pick me up some Little Debbie cupcakes? You know, with the cream filled middle?"

Harry just shook his head. "I suppose, pig."

Niall pushed his nose up with his finger oinking at Harry as he passed him. "So, any plans today?" He asked as he started the shower. Harry stood around the corner while his friend stripped and hopped in.

"Going with Zac to help him pick out a gift for his niece," He answered, hopping up onto the bathroom counter, flicking the fan on to keep the steam away.

"Sounds like fun. How are you two doing?"

"Good," Harry nodded. "It feels really nice just being friends."

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along. The three of us have to do something sometime. You should see if he wants to stay for dinner again tonight or something," Niall suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see what he's up to. I'm gonna go finish getting my things, he should be here soon. I'll catch you later yeah?"

Niall hummed. "Have fun."

Harry grabbed his phone and wallet, spraying a quick pump of cologne on before heading out as Zac pulled up. "Hey," He said getting in the car.

"Hey. You smell nice today," He complimented.

"Why thank you. It's a new scent," Harry said. "So, tell me about your niece, what does she like?"

"I really have no idea. Princess stuff. She's all about Belle, it's her favorite Princess cause her favorite color is yellow."

Harry smiled. "That's cute. I'm a big Beauty and the Beast fan myself."

"Really?" Zac chuckled. Harry nodded. "I've only seen it a few times. I've never really seen any Disney movies. Well, I have, but like once or twice and I didn't really pay attention. Not really my thing."

"Yeah, I get that. I have an older sister so I've seen them all tons of times."

"I didn't know you have a sister. What's her name?" Zac asked.

"Gemma. And we don't really see or talk to each other these days," Harry said, looking out the window.

"Why not?"

"Just some stuff. I don't really want to get into it right now if that's alright."

"Of course," Zac nodded, pulling into the mall parking lot. The two went in and out of stores looking for something she would like but had no luck so far. "Why is it so hard to find something for a little girl. Like, this should be the easiest thing in the world," Zac complained.

Harry waved him over. "Why don't you get her this?" He asked, grabbing a small bear stuffed animal that came with markers. "She can color her own teddy, it can even go through the wash so she can do it over and over if she wanted."

Zac looked at it and smiled. "This is cute. She loves to color."

"Perfect." Zac paid for the stuffy and they hit a few more stores. They were looking around when Zac spotted it. "Harry, how about that?"

Harry looked over and saw a wall that had the Princess's dresses on them. "Yes. She would love a Belle dress. I think these two things would be perfect."

Zac bought the dress before they went over to where all the cards and bags and everything were to get stuff to wrap it in. "That went surprisingly well," Zac commented as they got back in the car.

"I think your niece is going to love them," Harry smiled. "You want to stay for dinner tonight? Niall wanted us all to hang."

"That sounds good. What are you making?"

"Enchiladas. Do you mind swinging by the store? I need to get stuff for it and a couple of things for Niall."

"Sure thing." Zac drove the few blocks over to the store before parking again. They walked around, getting Niall is jumpdrive and Little Debbie snacks before looking for everything for dinner. "So, how are things with you and Louis?"

Harry shrugged. "Good. We got together a few nights ago. Went to the fair."

"Have you done anything since?"

"No. I've been sort of a baby and haven't been able to face him yet. I'm just, worried is all."

"Worried about what?"

"My last relationship didn't end too well so that's one thing. And, I don't know. Everything was perfect and I know we're all good. But somehow, I feel like things might be different and I don't want them to be ya know?"

Zac nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You don't know until you talk to him though," He noted.

Harry was about to respond when he saw a figure duck behind the rack of baked goods. "Hey, would you mind going and grabbing some mild sauce and soft tortillas for me? Oh, and a can of black olives?"

"Yeah, be right back," Zac said walking off.

Harry slowly walked over the rack standing on the other side of it. "Are you spying on me?"

Louis peaked his head out from the other side. "Possibly."

Harry smiled. He looked cute when he was embarrassed. "Hear anything good?"

Louis stepped out and stood next to Harry. "Well, I know why I haven't seen you. I was beginning to think I did something wrong," Louis said. Now Harry felt a little bad because Louis seemed genuinely upset about the idea.

"I'm really sorry Louis. No, you did nothing wrong. That night was one of the best nights ever for me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and I smile every time I do," he admitted.

Louis smiled just a little bit and looked up at Harry. "I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

"Why is it then whenever I come here you never actually seem to be doing any work?" Harry asked.

Louis just shrugged. "It's a shitty job and I go unnoticed."

"Well, how about you help me pick out some chicken."

"I'm not a poultry expert, but okay." Louis followed Harry over to the meat and they both looked at them all.

"I just want breasts."

"All done with dick?"

Harry turned to Louis wide-eyed before looking around to make sure no one else heard. "Do you ever not have something to say?"

Louis just laughed. "Nope."

"Can you at least put a filter on your mouth and not say the first thing that comes to mind."

"That's no fun though. Just get that one, it's cleaned well and doesn't have a lot of the fatty stuff on the edges," Louis said pointing to a package. "What do you need chicken for anyways?" Louis asked as Harry grabbed a package of the meat.

"I'm making chicken enchiladas for dinner tonight."

"Sounds yummy," Louis commented.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis. "You uh, could come over if you want?" He offered.

Louis smiled and nodded. "That sounds really nice. I'd love to."

"Is this what you wanted?" Zac asked holding out a can. "Oh, hi," He said once he saw Louis on the other side of Harry.

Louis just sort of stared at Zac before looking at Harry. "Not what you think Louis," Harry assured.

"Mhm," He hummed. "Give me your phone, I'll give you my number." Harry handed Louis his phone who punched a few buttons and taking a picture of himself for the ID. "Text me later alright. I'm out at three."

"Perfect. I'll let Niall know you will be joining."

"He's coming for dinner too?" Zac asked.

"He's coming? And whose Niall?" Louis asked.

"Yes you're both going to be there and Niall is my roommate."

Louis once again just sort of stared at Zac. He walked over pecking Harry on the lips before walking away. "See you later Twinkle Toes," He called.

"Bye Lewis."

"Louis," He heard him yell once he was out of sight.

Harry smiled at the feeling he got from the kiss again. "So, I see you two are doing well," Zac said. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"He's just weird. He saw us on a date that one time and isn't sure about us being just friends and all. He'll get over himself."

"You sure? Cause I don't want to make things awkward at dinner."

"It's fine. I think it would be good for you guys to get to know one another. So he can see you're not a bad guy and we are indeed just friends."

"Okay. So, we all good?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's head back."

Zac drove the two of them back to Harry and Niall's flat. "Did you remember my cakes?" Was the first thing Niall said when they walked through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, throwing the box at him. "How could I forget. You'd just force me back out the door and not let me come home until I got them."

"You know me so well my Love," Niall smiled, holding the snacks close to his chest.

"I invited Louis to dinner as well," He said quietly.

"Ow ow," Niall cat called. "Already taking the boy home."

"Shut up," Harry blushed. He noticed Zac shift a little. He changed the subject knowing that it was probably uncomfortable for him to hear about Harry and Louis. "So, how's Abbi doing?"

"Good. She invited me to go with her to meet her parents for lunch next Tuesday," Niall said.

"Well isn't that cute," Zac teased.

Harry just laughed and got to work on boiling the chicken and getting things ready to make dinner.

 **Harry** : Hey. It's Harry :)

 **Lou** : Why hello Twinkle Toes ;)

 **Harry** : T_T anyways, working on cooking dinner now. You can come over whenever you what to.

Harry turned to see Zac chasing Niall for one of the cupcakes. He rolled his eyes before texting Louis his address.

 **Lou** : See you soon Babe.

Harry smiled. He put his phone down and got to work on cooking, ignoring the two lads yelling in the other room, fighting over Little Debbie cupcakes. He was excited to have Louis over. He was really happy which made him even happier because he wasn't sure he was ever going to feel this way again. Once the chicken was boiled he pulled it out, setting it on the cutting board, and began to cut it into pieces. He heard a knock at the door a few moments later. "Niall can you get that!" He called out.

He suddenly heard a loud bang, making him jump and cut his finger. "Ah, fuck me," He hissed, wrapping his hand around his finger.

"I was going to say not with all these people here, but you look like you're in pain," Louis said walking over.

"First, you did say it. And second, I cut my finger," Harry said walking over to the sink and turning the water on.

Louis looked over Harry's shoulder at it. "Ouch. Can I do anything?"

"The bathroom is just over there. Can you get the peroxide and a band-aid for me please?"

Louis nodded and walked off, Niall walking in. "What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me. What the hell was that noise?"

Niall laughed a little. "Well I let Louis in, but Zac and I are still butting heads and I turned around to walk and the asshole fucking tripped me." Harry just glared at him. "Louis' pretty good looking by the way."

"Thanks, I know," Louis said walking back in to help Harry. Harry just laughed and Niall rolled his eyes leaving the room. "Let me see your finger," Louis said waving his hand to indicate he wanted it. Louis grabbed his hand, dabbing a paper towel to dry it a little before putting some peroxide on a cotton ball and wiping it on the cut. Harry hissed a little trying to pull his hand away. "Stop squirming or I'll fucking amputate your finger," Louis said.

"It stings. And you don't have to be so mean about it," Harry whined.

"I'm such a nice person, don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Louis finished cleaning his finger before wrapping a band-aid around it and giving it a kiss. "All better."

Harry's finger felt warm from Louis' lips. "Thanks, my hero," He said, walking back over to the chicken, thankful that no blood got on anything but the knife. He tossed it into the sink before grabbing a clean one to continue.

"Looking pretty good."

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the food," Louis winked. Harry just blushed. "So, how's Zac?" Louis asked.

"Good. He's worried you don't like him."

"Well, that's not entirely false."

"Don't be a jerk. He really is a good guy and we truly are just friends. I think you would like him if you actually talked to him," Harry said, working on putting the enchiladas together.

"Fine, if I have to."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it for you," Louis said, waving his hand like it was whatever. Harry just turned away and smiled, putting the food into the oven. Louis was going to do something just for Harry. Because he wanted him to. Harry turned back walking over to Louis and pecking him on the lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just, thank you."

The two chatted for a while until the timer went off. Harry grabbed it before placing two enchiladas on each plate. Louis helped him carry them in and they all sat down together. "So, Zac," Louis started. "What is it you do?"

"I'm currently in school, but I work at the pub for extra cash. What about you?"

"Well as you know I work at the store, but I'm taking a few classes online for writing."

"You're a writer?" Zac asked. Harry turned to Louis. He didn't strike Harry as the writing type.

"A little bit. I do short stories and whatnot, haven't really worked on like novel works or anything. It's more of a side hobby. I'm saving up right now for school to become a teacher."

"What age group?"

"At first I wanted elementary because I love kids, I mean, I grew up with four younger sisters and everything," Louis laughed. "But after I thought about it more I kind of want high school. I know it'll be tough at times, especially if they're anything like I was in school, but I think it will be nice. Kind of inspire and helped them figure out their lives."

"You sound like Harry," Niall commented. "Always wanting to help people and make a difference."

"Do you have any siblings?" Louis asked Harry.

"Uh, no."

Zac looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Didn't you say you have a sister?"

Harry shrugged. "Harry?" Louis asked.

Niall saw how uncomfortable Harry was. "So Louis, four sisters?"

Louis turned to Niall to see him looking at him, wanting him to change the subject. "Uh, yeah. Lottie, Fizz, and the twins Daisy and Phoebe. We had a full house growing up."

"What about now?"

"I live on my own. My Dad died a few years ago in a car accident and my Mum and sisters moved to the states shortly afterward. We video chat and I text them a lot but we haven't actually been able to see each other since."

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Harry said.

"It's okay. We were never really close. He and my Mum had a lot of issues and I think they stayed together more out of convenience and the fact that neither of them could raise all of us on their own and planning out times so switch homes would be too much."

They all talked for a little while longer, moving to the living room once all their food was gone. "Oh, Harry," Niall said. "Did you remember to pick up an extra cord for my phone? I forgot to remind you. Mine finally separated enough that it won't charge."

"No, I'm sorry I forgot," Harry said feeling bad.

Louis shook his head. "So useless," He teased. Harry closed his eyes and stood up, leaving the room. "Harry?" Louis called confused. "Is he okay?" He asked Niall.

Niall just nodded and followed his friend to his room. "Harry," Niall said seeing him sitting on his bed picking at his nails.

"I know, he was just teasing," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

Niall sat down next to his friend, grabbing his hand so he would stop picking. "I'm sure it does, but that's okay. It was a shitty situation for you and you're allowed to still struggle. No one's expecting you to just be fine."

"I expect myself to be. I don't want people to have to tiptoe around me. I don't want to feel like shit because of one simple thing. I mean, Louis' been incredibly rude since I met him and I've done really good with that, but, I don't know."

"It's okay Harry," Niall assured him. "You will be able to move on, you just have to give it time ya know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just, I was good. I feel like it should be him that has to suffer now, not me."

"I know, it isn't fair. But we're figuring it out. One day at a time right?"

Harry smiled. "Right."

"Good, now come on. We have some friends that care about you waiting," Niall smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was at the store, picking up some snacks for the house. He grabbed some fruit snacks, a bag of chips, some crackers, and then was looking for something sweet. "Harry?"

Harry dropped the box he was holding and he tried to control his breathing as he was already feeling oxygen leave his body. He turned around to see the face he never wanted to see again. "Go away Ethan, please."

He only stepped closer. "Harry, come on, would you just talk to me. Stop being such a baby about it all."

Harry started to walk away. He needed to find Louis, anybody. "Leave me alone."

"You've been ignoring me for long enough. Can't we just talk about this?"

"No," Harry looked around, where the hell was Louis. It has been a few weeks since they had dinner and they two hung out almost every day. Things were going really well between the two and Harry really thinks they might actually make things official sometime soon.

"You know you miss me, I was the best thing that ever happened to you," He said.

More like the worst. "I'm sorry, but I'm with someone new."

"What?" He said, a harsh tone coming through making Harry's lungs feel tighter.

Finally, Harry spotted Louis. He could feel Ethan behind him and when he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze he felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted to call out to Louis, but he couldn't find the words and he couldn't move his feet. So he pushed the little display over that had stupid random things on it- like a single egg cooking pan, who needs that? Ethan stepped back and Louis' head turned to see Harry there looking like he was going to drop. Louis rushed over. "Is everything okay over here?"

"Fine. He's just a clutz. Thank you though."

Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry who was hunched over with his arms around himself. "Harry?" Louis asked softly, reaching out and putting a hand on his back.

"You his new boyfriend or something?" Ethan asked.

Louis looked at him and back at Harry who just seemed to cower more. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. Now if there's nothing I can help you with, I'm going to take him," Louis said, glaring at him as he led Harry away and to the back.

"I'm going to be sick," Harry warned, Louis pulling a trashcan in front of him just in time. Harry emptied his stomach out, his wheezing picking up and eyes burning with the threat of tears.

"Fuck, Harry are you okay? Who was that?"

Harry shook his head. "I really need you to call Niall right now. Like right now," He said his chest hurting as he breathed heavily, clearly struggling to catch his breath. Louis helped him as much as he could, whispering soothing things to him helping him calm down while he grabbing Harry's phone calling Niall. It only took Niall about ten minutes to show up. Louis left Harry to meet him, leading him back where they were.

"I got you Haz," Niall assured, pulling his friend into his arms.

"Niall," He cried, gripping onto him as though his life depended on it. He leaned back, Niall handing him his inhaler. Once Harry settled down some he just rubbed his eyes, clinging to Niall's side.

"Is, is everything okay? Harry, fuck, you had me so scared," Louis said, the concern in his voice making Harry's heart hurt a little less.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Louis."

Louis looked to Niall for some sort of explanation. "He'll be okay. I'm going to take him home." Harry rested his head on Niall's shoulder his body getting tired and heavy on Niall. "I'll text you okay? You can come over when you're done here if you want. Give him some time to relax."

"O-okay. Harry, I'll see you in a while okay?"

"Thank you, Louis. Thank you," He kept repeating, getting himself worked up again.

"Shh," Niall hushed. He grabbed Harry's hand and walking him out to his car. Harry sat in the passenger seat, body feeling drained.

"Why would he do this?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know why he's around here. The last I knew he was a few hours away from here."

"I didn't know what to do. I just, I wanted Louis. I thought I wasn't going to be able to find him."

"But you did, and you're okay. We're going to go home and you're going to rest and we can deal with this later okay? You're going to be okay Harry."

"Am I though?" Harry said, his head lying back against the headrest, eyes closing. He stirred in his sleep, bad memories playing over and over again in his mind. When he woke up he noticed he was in Niall's room. It took him a moment to adjust before he was fully awake. "Niall," He called out.

Both Niall and a worried looking Louis came in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Niall asked.

"Gross, can you bring me my toothbrush?" Niall nodded leaving the room. Louis just looked at Harry unsure of what to say. Harry didn't dare look up at him. Feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Here," Niall said, handing Harry his toothbrush with toothpaste on it.

Harry sat there brushing his teeth, spitting into a cup Niall gave him. He set the two things on his desk before turning to them. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Niall asked.

"I think so. I just want to know what he's doing around here."

"I'll call Jason. He's friends with his family, maybe he knows something," Niall said grabbing his phone and leaving the room.

Louis sat down next to Harry, not saying a word as he intertwined their fingers. Harry closed his eyes, the contact warm and soothing, he leaned against Louis. "I'm sorry Louis. I just, I needed to find you. I needed you to get me out of there. I was scared and hurting and you were all I wanted."

Harry could hear Louis' heart beat a little faster. "It's okay Harry. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you found me. I'll protect you."

"Did you just say it to get him away, or did you mean it when you said you were my boyfriend?"

Louis smiled. "Well, I meant it if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay," He smiled, curling up closer to Louis.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." The two were silent for a minute. "He's uh, my ex. Ethan," Harry started. "He never really treated me well. He was verbally abusive and took advantage of me a lot." Louis held Harry's hand tighter. "He would cheat on me too. What ended it was," Harry sighed, trying to keep himself calm. "Was when I came home to find him in bed with my sister Gemma."

Louis looked at him surprised. "Your sister?"

Harry nodded. "My Dad was never around and my Mum had died a few months before that. Gemma struggled with dealing with it all and taking care of me, she fell in with the wrong crowd and started doing heavy drugs. I wanted to believe that it wasn't her. That she was just so high she didn't realize it. But, even after it all, she didn't care. She showed no remorse for what she did. Ethan pushed me around for the next few days as well because I was trying to leave him. I finally got a hold of Niall and he took me away. We moved here, thinking that where we were three hours away, I wouldn't see him."

"I'm so sorry Harry. You didn't deserve any of that at all," Louis said.

Harry looked up at him hearing his voice crack. Louis just looked so sad. Like it hurt him knowing what happened to Harry. Harry reached up, putting a hand on Louis' cheek so he would look at him. "You're the best thing that happened to me, Louis."

Louis leaned down kissing Harry, Harry opening his mouth and letting Louis in. They kissed for a while, just holding each other, Harry's heart feeling a little more whole and a little less damaged. "You're perfect Harry, and I promise I'm going to treat you right."

Harry loved how amazing Louis is, and as happy as this sappy stuff made him, he likes the banter and the rude Louis. "Thanks, Lewis."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Anytime Twinkle Toes. As long as we still get to fuck," He winked.

Harry laughed. "You really have to woo me if you want to get in my pants."

"Well with the amount of blushing you do around me, I don't think it will be that hard. You're pretty damn infatuated with me," He smiled.

"I can't help it. Your beauty is striking and your attitude gets my blood pumping."

Louis kissed him again. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"And so modest about it." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end of this part

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he walked around the store looking for Louis. The past few weeks have been amazing, Louis' been amazing. He's still an annoying little shit, but the way he treats Harry is just something special. Harry's not really sure what it was that made him realize it. But fuck, he loves Louis. He was just hanging out at home when he saw Louis' laptop on the coffee table. Now, Harry's not normally one to snoop, but when he lifted the lid and saw a document with his name at the top, he just had to.

Louis had written all about Harry. The way he described his looks and personality made Harry's heart want to burst. He talked about him with such admiration and said stuff he didn't think Louis knew. He talks about him as if he's this rare creature. He talks about how goofy he looked and all the awkward things he's done. Louis' been watching him from the beginning. What got Harry though, was he wasn't entirely the reason all those boxes fell the first time they met. Louis was on the other side and gave them a nudge as Harry's hand came up, making him hit more than intended.

Harry walked a little faster, he needed to find Louis. He was in the back section now, by all the gardening stuff. He finally spotted Louis. He was placing flowers in a vase on display. Harry took a deep breath before making his way over to him. Louis looked up as he got closer and smiled. "Hey, Twinkles."

"I love you," Harry blurted out as soon as he was stood in front of him.

Louis looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. Harry waited nervously for Louis to say or do something. So when Louis' face lit up and the biggest smile Harry has ever seen on his face came, he wanted to cry. "Really?" Harry smiled and nodded. Louis hugged him tightly before leaning back and pulling Harry into a kiss. "Good cause I love you too."

"I kind of figured where you forced our first encounter," Harry said.

Louis looked confused for a moment, then slapped Harry's arm once he realized what he meant. "You dick, you weren't supposed to read that."

"Do you really see me that way?" Louis nodded. "Who's the stalker now," He teased.

Louis laughed. "Shut up."

Harry looked down when he felt his phone vibrate. It was his boss asking if he could come in for the afternoon because her other helper had an appointment. "Fuck me," He whined.

"Here, now? We shouldn't," Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight though?"

"Indeed you will. That will be a better time to fuck anyways."

"We'll see," Harry smiled walking away leaving Louis feeling a little hotter than before.

Harry was on cloud nine at this point. Work was even amazing as the kids colored him pictures and were just a delight. But for some reason, the world doesn't like him staying happy.

 **Unknown Number** : Can we talk -Gem

Harry just stared at his phone. He hasn't seen or heard from his sister since the day he walked out. Why now? Harry got home and just sat at the table watching his phone as if something more was going to happen. "Hey Haz," Niall said entering their flat. "What are you doing?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked up at Niall. "Gemma texted me."

Niall raised an eyebrow and Harry slid his phone over to him. Niall read the message, tossing his phone back to him. "What are you thinking?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I kind of want to ignore it. But I also want to know what she wants. It's just, random."

"It is odd. Oh and Jason finally got back to me."

Harry looked at him worried. "Ethan is moving to the states for school. He and a couple of friends were on a road trip driving around all over for a week to spend time together before he leaves."

"Well, that's good. Right?"

Niall nodded. "I don't think you're going to see him again Harry."

Harry smiled. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. But, he still had to deal with the text. "I, I don't know what to say to her."

Niall said down next to him. "Whatever you want to say. You have control over this whole situation."

Harry thought for a moment before picking up his phone.

 **Harry** : I don't know if that's a good idea. You really hurt me.

 **Unknown** : I know, and I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. I went to rehab ya know. Been clean for a little over a year now.

"She's sober," Harry said.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction. It doesn't change anything in the past, but it might now. But like I said, you're in control. You do what you think is best for you," Niall said.

 **Harry** : Fine. Meet me at the coffee shop on Main tomorrow at noon. I'm bringing a friend with me though.

 **Unknown** : Thank you so so much Harry! God, I'm so sorry for everything, I really am.

Harry didn't respond. "So?" Niall asked.

"I'm going to see her. Gonna take Louis with me. I'll hear her out, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to forgive her. Does that make me a bad person?"

Niall shook his head. "She made her own choices and she's going to have to live with the consequences now. You don't owe her anything."

"Thank you. You've been the greatest friend in the world to me."

"I love you, Harry, I just want you to be happy. And I think you're really starting to get there," Niall smiled, hugging his friend. "You okay if I go meet up with Abbi? Going to also ask her if we could all do something this weekend."

Harry nodded. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Niall left the flat again, shortly afterward Louis coming in. "Hello there," Louis smiled, sitting on Harry's lap, his arms around his neck as he kissed him.

Harry smiled and leaned into Louis. "Can you do something for me?"

"Fuck you? Anytime," Louis laughed.

Harry just laughed softly with him. "Not yet," He said. "My sister texted me."

Louis looked down at him, one of his hands coming up to brush through Harry's hair. "What did she want?"

"To talk. I uh, I told her we would meet her tomorrow at noon. If you wouldn't mind coming with me. I can't face her alone."

"Of course I'll go with you. You going to be okay?"

"I think so. It'll just be weird. She said she's been clean for a little over a year. I don't know what that exactly means for her. I always thought that when she got clean things would go back to the way things were before. That she'd just be my sister again and we'd be fine. But I never thought any of that shit would have happened, and I know that she's never going to be who she was before. Which hurts because I don't know if I'll ever truly get my sister back. It was easier to just delete her from everything, but knowing that she's trying, that she cleaned up, hurts more. Because she's better, and I don't know if I can accept her into my life."

"But that's okay."

"It doesn't feel like it. I should want to support her and help, but, I don't know that I can."

Louis nodded. "Well, let's just get through tomorrow and see where things take you okay?"

Harry turned and kissed Louis. "I love you."

"So you've said," He smirked.

Harry made them dinner, them talking about random things, but mainly Harry asked about Louis' writing. "I didn't know you wrote so beautifully. Or that you thought so much of me," He blushed.

"I've been working on that for a while now. Since our first date, I believe. It was when we were upside down in the gravitron. Your hair was hanging and sprawled across the walls and the smiled on your face," Louis smiled. "Well, you looked beautiful in that moment. I wanted to capture it."

They were laying on Harry's bed after dinner, Louis spending the night. Harry bit his lip, looking over at Louis typing on his laptop. He was writing more about Harry. "Fuck me," He said.

Louis jumped and look at Harry who was laying there smiling at him. "Wait, what?"

Harry put Louis' laptop on the floor, pulling him so that he would sit on top of him. "I said, fuck me."

"Well, I mean if you insist," Louis laughed. Harry thrust his hips up, making their crotches rub together. "Shit," Louis whined grabbing Harry's hips. "Wait, you really mean it?" Harry nodded, his hands stroking Louis' thighs. Louis leaned down connecting their lips. "I love you, Harry, so so much."

"Because I'm finally letting you get in my pants?" He teased.

"Now is not the time for banter."

"I think now is the best time because I'm trying not to die."

Louis rested his hands on Harry's chest. "Are you sure you're okay? That you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "I want you, Louis. I trust you."

Louis kissed him again, his hands sliding up Harry's shirt, feeling his chest. "We'll go as slow as you need to," He assured.

Louis at back, pulling his shirt off while Harry took his off, they continued to kiss, their hands roaming, just feeling. Harry's body felt warm and his heart felt ready to burst. "Off," He whined pushing at Louis' jeans. Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him. Louis kissed him, reaching down and undoing the button on both their pants. Louis kissed down Harry's chest until he was on his knees in front of him, he grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down first, letting Harry kick them off. Louis looked up at Harry. "Fuck," He whined. Louis looked so pretty like that, his eyelashes long and beautiful.

Louis stood back up, discarding his own pants. "Still okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'd be lying if I didn't imagine this situation before, but it was always me on my knees for you."

"So dirty," Louis said.

Harry smiled kissing him again. He hesitantly reached out, his hands brushing along Louis' chest down to the top of his boxers which were clearly getting tighter. "You saying you never pictured any of this?" Harry asked, sinking down to his knees, hand pulling Louis' boxers down with him. Louis' hand came out, his fist grabbing Harry's hair. Harry groaned at the feeling. He kissed Louis' thighs, just teasing him. He pushed Louis back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry between his legs.

"Harry," Louis whined. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying seeing Louis this weak. Weak for him. He licked up Louis' member, his lips wrapping around the tip as he swirled his tongue. Louis moaned, both hands gripping Harry's hair. Harry lowered his head, taking as much of Louis as he could in his mouth, wrapping his hand around the rest. "So, so good," Louis said, his head tipped back in pleasure. Harry pulled off with a pop, climbing up onto the bed with Louis, laying on his back. He reached into his bedside drawer and tossed Louis the small bottle of lube he had.

"You going to live up to your promise?" Louis kissed Harry again, tracing his hands down Harry's body, positioning himself between his legs afterward. Harry gripped the sheets as he felt one of Louis' fingers press against him, his mouth opening as he felt him push inside, it both painful and pleasurable. "F-feels good," He gasped, feeling another finger slide in.

"Doing okay up there?"

"Fuck, yeah," Harry said, his breathing becoming labored.

Louis managed one more finger, opening Harry up before pulling them out and lining himself up. "Okay?" Louis asked, wanting to make sure Harry was still okay with this.

Harry just smiled. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure," Louis said slowly pushing himself inside, loving the noises Harry made. "Mmm," Louis moaned. "So tight. Feel so good for me."

"Cause I live to please you," Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Louis said, thrusting into him hard.

"That's it just break my fucking headboard," Harry said, his back arching as Louis' hit his sweet spot.

"You need some excuse to come stalk me at work," Louis noted, leaning down and biting at Harry's neck.

"I thought we established that you stalked me," Harry dragged his nails down Louis' back, his toes curling.

"I don't think so Twinkles."

"Lewis. Fuck," Harry cried down, his body overtaken with pleasure.

Louis kissed Harry, both lads moaning and holding each other close. "Al-almost," Louis said.

Harry bit his lip, his body finally exploding from all the pleasure, releasing himself over his stomach. Louis followed behind just after, coming inside of Harry. He caught his breath before pulling out and rolling over next to Harry. Harry grabbed a random sock off the floor wiping himself off before throwing it over to the trashcan. "That, that was awesome," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Don't be a dick."

"You're the one that loves me."

"You love me too."

"That's irrelevant."

The two just laughed. "We need a bath. I'm not sleeping next to you when you're all sweaty.''

"At least I'm not sticky and have cum dripping out of me."

"Why are you such an asshole?"

Louis just smiled. They laid there quietly for a few moments. "I hate you both!"

They jumped, looking at each other before laughing. Poor Niall.


	10. Chapter 10

After taking a bath together Harry and Louis had fallen asleep curled up next to one another, for about ten minutes before Louis complained that he was hot and Harry's long limbs stretched out practically pushing Louis off the side of the bed. When they woke up and Harry made some breakfast, the two sitting at the table eating in comfortable silence. Shortly after Niall walked in, smelling the food. He glared at the two as he walked by heading towards the kitchen. Harry and Louis just laughed softly again. They found the whole thing more funny than embarrassing. Niall came back in with the plate, sitting as far away as he could. "Morning," Harry said.

"Fuck you," Niall said taking a bite of his toast.

"Don't worry I already did," Louis winked.

Niall pretended to barf, picking his plate up and going to his room. "You guys suck."

"Love you too!" Harry yelled. "He's never going to be able to face us again," He laughed. "I feel bad, I never even heard him come in last night."

"How could you, you were loud," Louis commented.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you were any better. You're the one that was making the headboard bang against the wall."

"Occupational hazard."

Harry just looked at Louis. "For the bed? I didn't realize it was on duty."'

Louis just laughed. "Shut up." They fell back into silence as they finished their food, going back to Harry's room. "How you doing?" Louis asked.

"Little sore, but I'm sure I'll survive."

Louis laughed a little. "Not what I meant."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm okay, really. I know it'll be hard, but I also know I'll have you there. That's already making me feel better."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly. "I love you."

Harry blushed. "Love you too."

They got dressed, Louis going to wait in the car while Harry talked to Niall. "Come to scar me for life even more?" Niall asked when Harry walked in his room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home," Harry said, trying to defend himself.

"You two have the weirdest sex by the way. No one talks that much or teases and bickers with each other."

Harry laughed a little. "We aren't exactly normal."

"You're telling me," Niall mumbled. "So, what's up?"

"I'm headed to see Gemma," Harry said quietly.

"You going to be okay?"

Harry nodded. "I have Louis and, I don't know. I just, I feel more confident than I thought I would when I'd see her."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure you'll do fine, and I'm here all day so if you need to talk or anything, I'm around."

Harry hugged his friend tightly. "I love you so much, Niall. Thank you."

Niall hugged him back just as tight. "I love you too Harry. You're my best friend."

They stayed in the embrace just a moment longer before pulling back. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck Harry."

Harry made his way out to Louis' car, getting into the passenger seat. "You ready?"

"I think so," Harry answered.

Louis nodded. "We're off."

The ride was quiet, Harry's legs shaking as he got more and more anxious. When they arrived, they just sat in the car until Harry was ready. "I can do this," He kept repeating to himself.

"I'm right here with you Harry," Louis assured.

"Okay, let's go." The two got out of the car, Louis taking Harry's hand in his own. They entered the small shop, Harry instantly spotting his sister in the back corner. She looked better. Her hair was long and dyed. It was a light brown that faded into more of a blonde towards the bottom. Her skin looked a lot better and she wasn't twitching every five seconds.

They walked closer until they were next to the table, Gemma finally looking up, tears pricking her eyes as she saw Harry. "You, you've grown up so much," Was the first thing she said. Harry and Louis sat across from her.

"You've changed a lot too," Harry said. "You look good."

Gemma smiled. "I feel good too. I've been working really hard Harry." Harry just nodded. "So, who is this handsome young fellow."

Harry squeezed Louis' hand tightly. " _My_ boyfriend," He said sternly.

Louis placed a hand on Harry's knee, his thumb rubbing across it to calm him down. Gemma shrunk back into her seat. "I'm sorry," She said, her chest hurting. "I'm happy for you Harry."

"What do you want anyway?" Harry asked, his veins pumping with anger.

"I just. I wanted to see you. I wanted to fix things."

"Fix what? Cause you can't exactly unfuck Ethan," He said a few tables turning and looking at them.

Gemma was trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry Harry, that wasn't me. I'll never forgive myself for any of that. I'm better now I swear. I got clean for you Harry."

Harry laughed, shaking his head like it was a bunch of bullshit. "You abandon me, Gemma. Mum died and you were supposed to take care of me, but you didn't. When Ethan started putting me down I tried to talk to you, but you just snorted more of that shit up your nose and did the same thing. I was scared. I had him making me feel like the worst person in the world, always degrading me and violating me, and you weren't there for me. I struggled with Mum's death too ya know, but I had no one to help me. No, I was too busy trying not to end it all. Too busy taking care of you when you'd get lost on the streets at night, or healing wounds you got from dealers, everything. I sat alone so many nights wanting to take my life, but I could never leave you behind."

"I'm so sorry," Gemma kept crying softly.

"I wish that I could have," Harry admitted. Louis, pulling him closer and squeezing his hand. "You left me the minute you started. You screwed my boyfriend and had not one ounce of regret for doing it. In fact, you just put me down for it. Said that I couldn't satisfy him so you did it for me. I was sick to my stomach for days, hurting, and having him beat on me because I wanted to leave. Niall literally had to show up in the middle of the night and sneak me out. He dropped everything to take me away. The whole ride I just cried. Cried because, despite it all, I was worried about you."

"Harry," Gemm begged. "I'm so sorry, please," She cried, trying to reach out to him.

"I can't," Harry choked. "I love you, Gemma, you're my sister, the only family I have left," Louis looked at him, hearing Harry break. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I can't forgive you, I can't let you into my life again. I know you're trying, and I also know that I have the right to not let you come back, but I'm still sorry. I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm sorry we can't be a family. I'm sorry for everything." Harry nudged Louis, he needed to get out of there. The two slid out of the booth, Harry's breathing becoming more labored. "I'm sorry Gem, I'm so sorry," He cried, clinging onto Louis.

"Harry, Harry please!" She begged.

Harry let go of Louis, throwing himself into his sister's arms and hugging her tight. Gemma held on tighter, the two crying into each other's shoulder, not giving one damn about the other people there. "I love you," Harry assured her. "I hope you can find a better life for yourself," Harry bit his lip. It broke his heart to have to turn his sister away like this, but he couldn't do it. "I need to get out of here," Harry said to Louis, his arms wrapping around himself just like he did when he saw Ethan.

"Haz," Gemma said quietly, making Harry cry harder.

Louis walked them over to the car, Harry dropping down onto the ground and leaning against the side. Louis at next to him, holding him in his arms and rocking him from side to side. "Shhh," He soothed. "You did really good Harry, I'm so proud of you for that and I know will be too. You're so brave and strong and doing what's best for you," He assured.

It took a little while before Harry finally managed to calm himself down, his chest still hurting. "I'm all alone," He said quietly.

"You're never alone Harry. You have me and Niall, and we're always going to be there for you."

"I love you, Louis," He said, feeling tired and drained.

"I love you too, let's get you home," Louis helped Harry in the car and drove them back, Niall coming out to help get Harry inside. Harry laid on the couch, his head resting on Louis' lap and feet on Niall.

"Niall?"

"Hmm," He hummed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I honestly don't know Harry. I'd like to think she would be, but she's going to struggle a lot now that she's sober. She's finally realizing all the mistakes she's made. It all depends on if she can handle it all."

"Do you think it was wrong for me to leave her back then?"

Niall shook his hand. "No. I know it hurt a lot for you to do it, and it's never easy to walk away from family, but you had to do what was best for you. You needed to be safe. You did what you could to try and help her, but she wasn't ready to accept any of it. I think it was best for both of you."

"Am I going to be okay?"

Louis brushed a hand through his hand, Niall's hand resting on his leg. "Yes."

Harry turned on his side, his face curled up against Louis' stomach as he closed his eyes. "I love you both," He whispered, feeling sleep pull him under. He dreamt of his sister. He dreamt of all the happy times they had together. He dreamt of his Mum and the way her presence made him feel safe and warm. He dreamt of everything good, wanting to hold onto those memories. When he woke up, they were all in the same spots, but Louis and Niall were passed out.

Harry wiggled himself out, quietly leaving the flat. He walked outside, barefoot, and sat at the bottom of the front steps. He watched as cars drove by and listened to the crickets chirping. Even was so calm. He looked up at the sky the moon full and bright, stars scattered across the sky. "You know that's how you catch a cold," Louis said, tossing a blanket at Harry. "And I'm sorry but I will not take care of you if you get sick." Harry pretended to sneeze. "I will leave you."

Harry just laughed. "I'd take care of you if you were sick though."

"Congratulations. I don't do snot and coughing and throwing up, fuck your germs."

"I'm not going to get sick, calm down. Such a kind boyfriend you are."

"I'll send you a get well soon card."

Harry smiled, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "You're such an asshole sometimes ya know."

Louis smiled. "Isn't that what you like about me though?"

"Irrelevant."

"How you feeling?" Louis asked after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Better than I thought I'd feel I guess, which in some ways makes me feel worse because I feel guilty for it."

Louis nodded. "It'll pass. So, what are you doing out here?"

Harry shrugged. "My Mum always told me that when I couldn't sleep, I should count the stars."

"That's impossible," Louis noted, looking up at them all.

Harry laughed. "I know that idiot. It's sort of like counting sleep, it slowly makes you more tired. But this is prettier to look at."

"I would just get frustrated because it's hard to remember which you counted already. They're all so tiny and close and it's just one big cluster fuck."

"You just have a problem with everything don't you?" Harry teased.

"Of course I do. Everything sucks," Louis laughed. "Except for you...well."

Harry slapped his arm. "Perv."

"Love you," Louis laughed.

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled. He looked beautiful. Hair a mess, eyes reflecting the moon. "I love you too Louis."


	11. Chapter 11

Months went by and Harry got better. Louis officially moved in with Harry and Niall, Niall always glaring at the two before going to bed, warning them and reminding them that he is home. Louis was still a jerk, but Harry still loved him and argued right back. Harry was at the store, as usual, picking stuff up to make for dinner. He was looking for the right spice when someone wrapped their arms around his waist and spun him around. "Well don't you look cute today," Louis said, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck, his front pressing against Harry's back.

Harry blushed. "Shut up."

"I mean it, and your butt looks so cute and perky in these pants," He said, giving his ass a slap as he stepped back.

Harry turned around and glared at him. "Don't smack my ass."

"FIne you smack mine," Louis sighed turning around and pushing his butt at Harry.

Harry laughed as Louis kept jumping back at him. "Stop it you weirdo.

"Not till you hit it," Louis said wiggling his butt.

Harry rolled his eyes, reaching a hand out and hitting Louis' butt, a little harder than he intended to. "Whoops."

"I said hit it not spank me," Louis teased grabbing Harry's waist and pulling him close. "Save that until we're in bed," He winked.

Harry laughed harder. "What the hell has gotten into you today?"

Louis shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. "I can tell. Maybe I can put you in an even better room later," He winked.

"Yes please."

"You really should get back to work."

"I'd rather pick on you."

"No, go."

"You go."

"Don't be a smart ass, go work.'

"You go work."

"I will hit you," Harry warned.

"Don't tease me with a good time," Louis laughed.

Harry grabbed the spice he needed and made his way to the front. "I'll see you at home, Lewis."

"See you then Twinkles."

Harry waved goodbye to Louis before making his way home. When he walked in, he heard people laughed. He didn't know they had guests over. He went into the living room to see Niall, Zac and Abbi- who he met a few weeks ago. "Hey," he greeted, setting the bags down at the table and coming over to sit with them. "I didn't know you guys were coming over. Would you like to stay for dinner, I have plenty of stuff," He offered.

"I can't say no to your cooking," Zac said.

"I suppose I can't say no either. What are you making?" Abbi asked.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob."

"That sounds yummy."

"How's Louis?" Niall asked.

"Really good, which is weird," Harry said standing up and going to the kitchen to get everything out.

"What do you mean?" Zac asked. He's gotten a lot better being around the two without feeling so awkward. Plus, he actually met a guy named James who he's been talking to a lot lately.

Niall leaned against the counter, Abbi at his side, and Zac sat on top of the counter, grabbing a banana. "I don't know. He was just really happy and goofy. It's just weird for him. Like he has his moments where he's just weird, but this was different. He was a literal ray of sunshine, while still being his usual asshole self. I just, I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe he's just in a good mood," Abbi said.

Harry shook his head. "That's not him though. Like he's been in a good mood before and he's normally just all weird, but this is something else."

"Just ask him about it later," Niall suggested.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, seasoning the steak. "Niall, you going to Abbi's tonight?"

"Wasn't thinking of it wh-" He stopped himself when he saw Harry smiling. "Nope!" Harry laughed. "Abbi I'm staying at your house tonight."

"What, why?" She asked, both her and Zac looking confused.

"I've been scarred one too many times hearing them go at it. Not again."

Zac and Abbi just laughed with Harry. "Oh, poor baby," Abbi teased.

"Shut up," Niall rolled his eyes. "Would you like to listen to your best friend have sex in the next room over? Don't think so. I can already hear their moans in my head and it's making me sick."

Harry just shook his head and continued to make them all dinner. Louis got home not long after, earning a punch in the arm from Niall as soon as he walked through the door. "Ah what the fuck you dick," He hissed rubbing his arm.

"Stop fucking my best friend."

Louis just laughed. "I told him to go to Abbi's," Harry said, coming over and giving Louis a kiss.

"See, at least he's letting you know," Louis said to Niall. "I on the other hand would've never told you."

"You're the worst."

"Aw, thank you," Louis said laying a hand over his heart.

Niall just furrowed his eyebrows. "You're right Harry, he is acting off today."

Louis turned to Harry. "You talking about me behind my back?"

"Obviously." The two went into the kitchen, Harry putting the corn in the boiling water and checking the steak.

"What do you mean I'm acting off?"

Harry shrugged. "You just different I guess. What has you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alrighty."

"Don't say that I hate that word," Louis said, his nose scrunching up.

"You hate the world alrighty?"

Louis nodded. "Like, fuck you it's just alright."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So weird. Shit," Harry sighed.

"What?"

"I have to go deposit my check before the bank closes. I have a car payment coming up and I have to make sure there's actually money in my account to pay it."

"Well go ahead, we can watch the food," Louis said.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Uh, the corn just needs about fifteen minutes. Potatoes should be taken off and mashed in five, just add a little bit of butter and milk. Keep the steak on low and I'll get it when I get home," Harry said, grabbing his check off the countertop and letting Niall know he would be back soon and not let Louis burn the house down.

Harry drove over to the bank going inside and depositing his check. Luckily he made it just in time as they were working on closing up. It only took him about twenty minutes before he was back home. He walked into the flat Niall instantly stepping forward. "Harry," He said concerned.

Harry looked up and an officer walked over. "Are you Harry Styles?"

"Uh, yeah," He answered nervously. He didn't think he did anything wrong lately. Louis came over, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry looked at Niall who looked sad for him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Do you know a Gemma Styles?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

The officer sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she died of an overdose the other day."

Harry looked at him confused then shook his head. "No, that's not possible. She told me she's been clean for over a year. She got better." Harry turned to Louis. "She got better," He nodded, trying to convince himself.

"I'm really sorry," He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This was sitting on the table beside her," He said handing it over to Harry.

Harry stared down at it. His name in the same messy writing that was Gemma's. "She got better."

Louis led Harry to the living room, Niall thanking the officer for coming by and assuring him that they would be fine. "Harry?" Niall asked coming back into the room, Harry stuffing the envelope into his pocket.

Harry looked up and saw all his friends just staring at him. "I just," Harry looked around. "She looked so good just a few months ago." He heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "I uh, I got to go get the steaks."

"It's alright Harry," Zac said standing up. "We can get them."

"No, no it's okay. I just. I need to get the steaks," Harry said brushing past him and into the kitchen. They all followed him in.

"Harry, why don't you go sit down," Abbi suggested.

"No," Harry said, turning the timer off.

"Harry," Niall said. "Would you just go sit down for a minute?"

They all kept talking and Harry just got frustrated. He grabbed the little grill rack that was on the stove to cook the steak on, and flipped it to the floor a loud bang following the mess. "I said I'm fine!" He yelled. "Fuck," He cried hunching over his hands squeezed into fists.

"Harry," Louis said quickly getting to his side. "You idiot you burned your hands. Come on," He coaxed leading him to the living room to sit down. Niall brought in a cold wet washcloth, handing it to Harry to hold to cool his hands.

"Go away, Harry said quietly, just wanting to be alone. "Please."

Niall walked Abbi and Zac to the door, letting them both know that he would text them. Once they were gone the three just sat together in the living room. "Harry, it's okay to be upset," Niall said.

"I did this," Was all Harry answered. "She got clean, for me. She came to me to fix things, and I turned her away."

"Don't you dare think like that," Niall said. "She made her own choice Harry and so did you. You needed to do what was best for yourself, and maybe she did what she thought was the best for herself. I'm sorry Harry," Niall said, sitting down on the other side of Harry.

"It's going to be okay Harry," Louis tried to assure him.

Harry handed Niall back the washcloth, looking down at his hands that were still very red, but he could no longer feel the pain. "Can we just go to bed now?" He asked Louis.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want."

Harry smiled. "I'll be right there. I just need a moment alone okay?" He asked Niall and Louis.

"I'll be waiting," Louis said, kissing his cheek and going towards their room.

"I'm just in the other room if you need me," Niall said, giving his friend a quick hug before leaving the room.

Harry waited a few moments before quietly sliding on his converse and leaving the flat. He ran down the sidewalk, his feet taking them as far as they would go. He just ran and ran for what felt like hours. He finally slowed to catch his breath, his chest feeling tight and lungs burning. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. He walked around for a while, going down side streets and cutting through trees. He found himself leaning against the side of a bridge built over a small stream of water. He lowered himself down, sitting on the stones. He closed his eyes, just listening to the sound of the water gently running below him.

He pulled the envelope out of his pocket, staring at his name. "This isn't fucking Harry Potter, your ink isn't going to disappear and talk to you."

Harry jumped, not knowing anyone was around. He looked up to see a girl standing there, black boots and skinnies, a purple tank top and bright red hair, a brown bag draped across her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Don't know why you're apologizing," She said walking over and hopping up onto the top of the bridge, her feet swinging.

Harry sat there feeling awkward. "Um, if you don't mind, I kind of wanted to be alone."

"I mind though. One, I come here every night, my fucking name is carved into the bridge over there so I feel as though I own the damn thing. And two, you look like someone who shouldn't be alone. I mean, I know this bridge isn't high and it's just a stream, but you could probably break your leg or arm if you landed right maybe," She said flipping herself backward over the side of the bridge looking at the bottom upside down. She hauled herself back up looking at Harry.

"I'm not here to kill myself. Just needed to get away," Harry said.

"Still, you look awful lonesome for someone who claims they want to be alone, She noted, patting the spot next to her. Harry stood up, jumping up onto the ledge to sit beside her. "The names Hunter," She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Harry took her small hand in his own, shaking it. "Harry," He said.

"So young Harry, what brings you to my bridge?"

Harry just shrugged. "Shit. I uh, I just found out my sister did, she left me this note," He said holding up the envelope.

"Well, let's read it," She said taking the paper.

"Motherfucker," Harry hissed.

Hunter looked over at him, noticing his red hands. "You burn yourself?" He nodded. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"I was mad and grabbed a hot grill plate," He explained.

"That was stupid now wasn't it," She said, reaching into her bag. "Here," She said handing him a small jar.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it.

She rolled her eyes opening it and handing it back to him. "Friends and I are always camping out around here. I burn myself all the time trying to get a fire going. That will help to ease the pain and heal it."

Harry just stared at the cream for a moment before grabbing a small bit and rubbing it into his hands, the cool temperature of it already soothing. "Thank you."

She just nodded. "So, shall we?" She asked holding the note up.

Harry took it from her pulling the folded piece of paper out.

_**Haz** ,_

_I've started this note a thousand times and still have nothing to say other than that I'm sorry. I wish so badly that I could go back in time and fix things. You were right, I abandoned you when you needed me most. You were the strong one when Mum died and I was weak. I was so weak and selfish that I started doing things that took my pain away, but only added to yours. I gave up on you, but you never gave up on me._

_I'll never be able to forgive myself for sleeping with Ethan. I want to blame it on the fact that I was high, but I know that's no excuse. I knew he was your boyfriend I knew it would hurt you, but I did it anyway. I was so disgusted with myself once I realized what I had done. I knew that if I was willing to do that to you, God knows what else might happen. I couldn't hurt you anymore, so I pushed you away. I did drugs more often and I got mad at you and I turned into a total bitch until you finally never came back. Once you were gone, I swore to myself I would get better. That now that I knew you were leaving and taking care of yourself, I needed to take care of myself._

_I check into rehab a week later. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life except for driving you away. I was sick and felt crazy and cried for so long. But the thought of being better, the thought of seeing you again and being able to tell you how sorry I am and prove how much I mean it was what got me through. I told everyone about you. How amazing you are. How much you look like Mum, how much I loved you._

_When I was finally better and back on my feet in a new home, with a new job and everything, I knew it was now or never. But, you didn't want me. I deserve it, I know I do. Seeing how broken you were, how much damage I did to you killed me. Everything came crashing down. I was consumed by all my mistakes, the grief of not only losing Mum but now you. Please don't blame any of this on yourself. This is on me. I thought I was stronger than this, I thought I'd be able to move on and start a new life for myself, but I can't._

_I know you're hurting and I know you don't understand, but, I have to let go Harry. I'm scared, but, there's nothing here for me but pain. I'm so sorry Harry. I love you._

_- **Gem**_

There were stains on the paper as she must have been crying as she wrote it. "Damn," Hunter said. "I'm sorry Harry,' She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But, you can tell she was in pain."

Harry nodded. "I know. I was hoping for some kind of answer to it all, but somehow I already knew. I just, I didn't realize she pushed me away on purpose."

"If it makes you feel any better, I know what you're going through. My Mum did a lot of drugs too after my Dad left us. I took care of her, but she would only yell at me and push me away. She told me she hated me at one point, I ran away for a few days and when I came home, she was on the floor. She left a note saying she was sorry and that she loved me. Said she thought it would be easier on me if she pushed me away."

"I'm sorry, that must've been tough," Harry said feeling bad for her.

Hunter just sighed. "My Mum was a bitch Harry. She thought she was doing the right thing but she was wrong. I tried to help her, if she really wanted my help she would've taken it. I guess I always knew she would kill herself one day. Either accidental or on purpose. But she could've at least had the decency to face me, to tell me she loved me instead of writing it in a fucking note next to her body," She said, grabbing a small rock and chucking it. "She didn't even try, she just gave up. At least your sister tried. She went about it the wrong way, but she made sure you were safe while she cleaned herself up. She tried, but, couldn't do it."

Harry nodded. "She lost a big piece of herself after our Mum died. I was always worried about that, if she would ever be able to find it again." Harry watched a bird fly by, a few more following a moment later. "I don't really know what to feel. In some ways I'm mad at her, in other ways I feel guilty, but I also feel happy. I mean, she's finally at rest, right? Like, she's no longer in pain?"

"That's what I'd like to believe. They always say suicide doesn't take your pain away, it only gives it to someone else, but I think in our cases, it's not true. I know you probably art hurting and yes, you have every right to be mad and upset and to grieve, but like you said, you were worried if she'd ever be able to find herself again. You knew how much pain she was in."

"Yeah." Harry hopped down off the wall, turning around and ripping the letter up into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"She's in a better place, she's with my Mum. This note is only going to make me sad. I'm setting myself and her free."

Hunter hoped down. "In that case, give me a piece."

Harry handed her one of the papers and she began to tear it up just as Harry did. Once it was all destroyed they both tossed it up the air, some flying off in the wind, others gently falling back down like confetti. Harry looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "I forgive you," He whispered. He smiled over at Hunter who was putting pieces in her hand and blowing them over the side into the steam. "Thank you."

Hunter grabbed his hand and pulling him over, both leaning over the side on their stomachs. "Told you you didn't want to be alone. You just needed the right person."

"I guess that's you then."

"I'm always right so of course it was," She laughed.

"You remind me a lot of my boyfriend Louis, you're both cocky and total jerks," He smiled.

She nudged his shoulder. "He sounds like a pretty cool dude then. Why didn't you let him help you?"

"I didn't know I needed it. I just knew I wanted to get away for a while."

"You know, he's probably freaking out right now," She said.

"I know, but I'm not quite sure how to get back to my flat," He laughed.

Hunter stood back up motioning for him to follow. "I'll help you. I wander all over this town at night. How do you think I found this bridge?"

Harry followed Hunter, telling her where he lived. "You're not going to stalk me now that you know where I live are you?" He asked.

"I mean, I might if you don't come find me again. I'd like to think we're sort of friends after all this shit tonight."

"I'd like to be friends yes," Harry said, smiling.

Hunter wrapped her arm through Harry's. "Good." She pulled a marker from her bag, writing her number down on Harry's hand. "Then I expect a call from you within the week."

They continued to walk in silence until they were in front of Harry's flat. "Thank you again, Hunter," He said.

"Bring it in," She said, opening her arms.

Harry gave her a hug, waving goodbye as she walked off, singing some random song obnoxiously loud. Yeah, she definitely reminded him of Louis. He walked up the steps opening the door, a pair of arms wrapping around him as soon as he stepped inside. "You shit head," Niall said, squeezing him really tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine," He told them, Louis hugging him once Niall let go.

"Where did you go?" Louis asked, dragging Harry to the couch, pulling him onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't go anywhere.

Harry shrugged. "I just, ran. I ended up just outside of town, on a bridge over this stream."

"If you didn't know where you were, how did you get home?" Niall asked.

"A girl showed up while I was sitting there, Hunter. She sat and talked with me for a while and, I don't know. I just felt a lot better. I tore up Gemma's note and just, threw it. It just felt so good. She walked me back home and told me to call her."

Louis just looked at Harry. "What?"

"She reminded me a lot of you. You're both mean and obnoxious," He laughed. "I just, I don't know who to describe it all. But I am okay, I promise."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Louis said, holding him closer.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, placing his hands on top of Louis.

"I think we all need to get some rest now," Niall said. "Goodnight. Love you, Harry. Louis," Niall started gaining his attention. "Keep it in your pants tonight, I'm home."

Louis just laughed and Harry laid further into Louis. Once Niall was gone Harry turned in Louis' lap and kissed him. "I love you, Louis, thank you for making me so happy."

Louis kissed him back. "Happy? What happened to being annoyed?"

"Oh trust me, you make me feel that way too," Harry said.

"Good. Then I'm doing my job right."

"At least you're doing one job right, because I don't think you do anything at your real job," Harry teased.

"Shut up." Louis smiled at Harry. "Want to know why I was in such a good mood today?" Harry nodded. "Because when I got to work this morning, I realized how much a routine our lives have become. How I get to both wake up and fall asleep next to you. How I can always count on you to visit me and to mess everything up. And I realized how happy I would be if I got to do this for the rest of my life."

"You really mean that?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded. "I promise. I also promise to someday make it official. Because I love you Harry, and if you're willing to put up with my smartass self, I'll always be around." 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's life slowly started to get better. It was hard when he had to bury Gemma, having no real family around, only his friends, but he did okay. He and Niall had a tough time when Harry and Louis decided to get their own place today. They had been through so much together and it was going to be weird not living together, but in the end, Niall ended up at their place half the time anyways. Niall even ran into an old friend who was looking for a place, his name was Liam.

Abbi was around a lot too and Harry really liked her. She was good for Niall. Zac and James finally got together as well. Hunter came around a lot, her and Louis clicking right away, always ganging up on Harry. But it was nice. Harry had a really good group of friends and he was happy.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Louis asked, smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed. "Ew," Hunter said plopping down in between the two. "There will be none of that shit in my house," She warned.

"You're just jealous," Louis teased.

"Be nice," Harry said.

"Yeah Louis, listen to your boyfriend. I'm a delight, I'm simply saving myself for something worthy enough."

"Cause you're a fucking queen," He laughed.

"You're right. I suppose I'm not," She shrugged. "But you sure are," She smiled, getting up and running away as Louis went and chased after her.

Harry just laughed. "They either gang up on me or bicker with each other. There is no in-between," He said, looking over to his other friends.

"I'm just waiting for one of them to deck the other in the face," Abbi commented.

The others laughed. "Well, we better get heading out. James and I are meeting his parents for lunch, so we'll catch up with you guys later," Zac said, taking James' hand in his own.

"Text me," Niall waved. "Harry will have to make us all dinner soon."

Harry turned to his friend. "Sure Niall, why not."

Niall just shrugged. "Like you'd say no."

"Bye," Zac and James waved. Harry was happy for Zac. He could see how good James made him feel and it was nice that they could all be friends. Zac is a really good guy and Harry's just happy that he's happy.

"Do you think one of them killed the other?" Niall asked as they couldn't hear Hunter or Louis.

"I'm not helping to hide the body," Abbi said.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'll go find them." Harry got off the couch, wandering around Hunter's apartment looking for the two.

"Why don't you just do it already?" He heard Hunter asked.

Harry walked over to Hunter's room, peeking his head inside the door. Hunter was spinning around in her chair, Louis sitting on the floor holding something. "I'm scared. I don't want to ruin anything with him."

Hunter stopped spinning and kicked Louis. "Don't be a moron. Harry is so infatuated by you. It's disgusting how much love that boy has for you." Louis just smiled. "Seriously though Louis," Hunter said, sliding off the chair and sitting in front of Louis. "You're a fucking asshole to him sometimes, but he takes it like a champ and even makes comments back. After the shit he had to deal with, I'm surprised he can handle a lot of what you say to him."

"I'm not that much of an asshole," Louis defended.

Hunter just looked at him. "Are you kidding me? Louis, have you met me? We're like the same person. Am I an asshole?" Louis nodded. "Then so are you. Now grow some damn balls and just go for it."

Louis just nodded, pushing himself to his feet. Harry quickly turned around and quietly ran back into the living room. "Did you-" Niall started to ask.

"Shhh," Harry hushed waving his hand to get Niall to shut up.

Hunter and Louis came in a moment later. "I'm surprised no one's dead," Niall said.

"I almost had him, but I suppose I shouldn't take him away from Harry," Hunter joked.

"So considerate," Harry said, smiling as Louis sat down beside him.

"Busy?" Louis asked.

"I don't know, am I?"

"Shut up. Come with me," Louis said. Harry just stood up and followed him towards the door. "We'll see you guys later."

Niall and Abbi said goodbye. "Use protection!" Hunter called.

Harry just blushed walking out the door. "We prefer bareback," Louis said before Harry pulled him out.

"Why does our sex life come up in so many conversations?" Harry asked, slapping Louis' arm. "More importantly why do you instigate half the time?"

Louis just took Harry's hand in his own. "Cause I'm weird like that. And I want them to know that I get to have the best sex ever and they don't."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm assuming that was a compliment."

Louis smacked his ass. "You beat it was Baby."

"So, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

Louis just shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Just walking at this point."

Harry stopped walking. "Oh God, are you going to murder me?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up." Harry just laughed before running off ahead of Louis. "What are you doing?"

"Catch me," Was all Harry said before he ran faster. He could head Louis' footsteps behind him, so he sped up. They ran and ran before suddenly Harry felt a force on his back and Louis tackled him to the ground. "Fuck me," Harry said, face first in the dirt.

"Too buggy out for that," Louis said.

Louis rolled of Harry's back and Harry turned over to look at him. Harry continued to lay on his back, Louis sitting up beside him. "I love you," Harry said quietly.

"Well, what's not to love me?" Louis teased.

Harry shook his head. "I'm trying to be serious here Louis." Louis just looked down at him. Harry's face was now a little dirty, his hair a mess sprawled out around him. He looked so small and innocent and utterly beautiful. "I don't just mean I love you. Like, I'm genuinely in love with you," He admitted, feeling his heart race. "And it scares me. I don't think you understand exactly what you do to me, Louis. At first, you just made me angry, then excited and nervous, you make my heart race and my chest hurt. But now, it's different. You still make me blush and get my blood pumping, but I don't feel as nervous and the butterflies don't come. Instead, I feel safe, calm. When I'm with you, I feel at home."

"Marry me," Louis said.

Harry's eyes widen. "What?"

Louis sort of came back and just smiled. He reached into his pocket and opened the box. "Will you marry me, Harry? Because I'm in love with you too. I want to be your home forever."

Harry covered his face with his hands, smiling so big it hurt, his eyes stinging as he fought back tears. He nodded. Louis grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his face so he could kiss him. "Sure you want to put up with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure you want to put up with me?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm, you're right. Am I prepared for that?"

Louis just laughed. "Just fucking kiss me again."

Harry grabbed Louis' neck pulling him back down and kissing him softly. "Want to come back to my place so you can fuck me?" Harry winked.

"Yes please," Louis said, smiling at Harry like he was the greatest thing in the world. And to Louis he was.

Everything was perfect. Harry couldn't wait to show all his friends the ring, Hunter giving Louis a high five. Harry's glad he met Louis. Glad that Louis thought he was cute and pushed boxes so he would have an excuse to poke fun at him. Harry's glad the machine broke, glad Louis was an annoying pest, glad they went on a date, glad that they fell in love, everything. It was a new beginning for him, a chance at a truly happy life, a life he wasn't sure he would ever have.

As time went by Harry found himself surrounded by love and people who care. Hunter was always there to chat with him, give him some real talk when he was hurting. Zac was always so supportive and kind, someone who wouldn't mind listening to him talk for hours. Niall was, well Niall. His best friend. The man that saved him for the start. Then there was Louis. He gets on his nerves and likes to cause trouble, but also remembers to show Harry how much he loves him. Louis gentle and kind and soft with Harry, especially in private. He writes Harry poems and stories and Harry loves to read about himself on Louis' computer. Not because he has a big ego, but because he gets to see how Louis sees him. Get to know Louis more but the way he writes.

The day they said 'I Do' is a day Harry will never forget. Leading up to it was hard, missing his family and wishing they were there, but he got by. He had Louis and his friends and other family members who cared for him all the same.

"I love you so much Louis Tomlinson," Harry said, laying in bed the night of their wedding.

"And I love you, Harry Tomlinson," Louis smiled, rolling over and sitting on Harry, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"Fuck me?" Harry asked, biting his lip and teasing Louis.

Louis leaned down kissing him before whispering in his ear, "For the rest of our lives Twinkle Toes." 


End file.
